Malaikat Jatuh
by Moofstar
Summary: AU,Edmund White adalah pangeran dari Narnia dan Telmar,bertemu dengan Lucy Dirgory,anak panti asuhan yang berasal dari dunia lain.Namun karena suatu hal,Lucy harus kembali ke dunianya.Akankah Lucy kembali? Rate M for safety.Warning: Dark Edmund
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang terinspirasi oleh video-fic berjudul "Angle Never Should Never Touch The Ground" dari iTherebithia. Semoga kalian menyukainya, maaf bila ada salah tulisan dan kata :)**

**Ya, di sini kalian tidak akan menemukan Lucy dan Edmund sebagai adik dan kakak, tapi ini juga bukan** **incest, cerita ini sangat AU**

**saya sangat mengharapkan review yang membangun, bila tidak suka saya harap jangan membacanya.**

**oke, mari kita mulai...**

**Title :Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer : C.. (Bila saya mempunyai Narnia, saya akan membuat Lucy-Edmund bersatu)**

**"Ketika cinta datang, sebuah obsesi melandanya..."**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun,melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar yang indah. Disekelilingnya nampak beberapa binatang aneh serta manusia menatap hormat padanya. Di depan altar, seorang wanita cantik memiliki tubuh tinggi di atas normal menyeringai melihat anak laki-laki itu.

"Edmund White, kau akan dinobatkan sebagai pangeran dari Narnia ,,, apa kau bersedia?"

"Iya ibu, aku bersedia..."

"Maka dengan ini aku menyatakan Edmund White sebagai Pangeran Narnia..." Semua hewan dan manusia yang ada bersorak gembira mendengar pengangkatan Pangeran baru mereka. Edmund White hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi pengangkatannya. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Edmund menempatkan mahkota perak diatas kepala Edmund dan pergi meniggalkan Edmund, dia merasa kehadirannya akan mengganggu ketika ayah Edmund datang menemuinya. Namun terlambat, seorang pria berwajah garang masuk dengan angkuh ke dalam altar. Sorakan gembira yang tadi bergema hilang bagai tertelan bumi. Edmund menatap lelaki itu sejenak lalu mengangguk hormat dibalas dengan anggukan lelaki tersebut. Namun lelaki tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Edmund dan memandang wanita itu dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Jadis..."

"Miraz..." Balas Jadis dengan dingin.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, begitu angkuh dan dingin. Jadi apa penobatan anakku sudah terlaksana?" Ujar Miraz menekankan kata anakku, Jadis menatap Miraz tajam.

"Dia adalah anakku, kau terlalu memuji diri sendiri."

Terdengar geraman marah dari Miraz, tapi dia menahan kemarahannya. Sedangkan Jadis kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam istana.

"Apa kau senang dengan pengangkatanmu ini?" Tanya Miraz tanpa menoleh pada Edmund.

"Ya...aku senang ayah." Jawab Edmund singkat.

"Edmund...tak bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?" Tanpa harus diperintahkan semua binatang dan manusia juga pengawal Miraz pergi dari altar.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kau memerintah Telmar daripada Narnia. Tapi wanita itu begitu keras kepala dan kau juga tidak menolaknya. Aku kesini ingin memberikanmu pilihan kedua. Kalau kau bosan dengan Narnia, kau bisa tinggal di Telmar."

Edmund tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pewaris untuk dua negara?

"Tapi ayah, bagaimana bisa aku memimpin Telmar? Maksudku...aku adalah Pangeran Narnia!"

Miraz menyeringai licik. "Aku adalah Raja Telmar dan aku berhak memberikan tahtaku pada anakku sendiri. Kau bukanlah anak wanita itu saja, kau juga anakku."

Ada keheningan panjang diantara mereka. Edmund masih tidak bisa percaya dengan "keberuntungannya" atau lebih tepatnya "kesialannya".

Miraz menghela napas panjang. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memberikan informasi untukmu. Sehingga nanti saat aku sudah tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa memanfaatkan kepergianku dan merebut takhtamu. Sudah saatnya aku pergi..." Miraz melangkah keluar altar, Edmund melihat kepergian ayahnya hingga tidak terlihat lalu membanting vas kaca di dekatnya. "Lalu, aku akan menjadi gila!"

Edmund berlari pergi ke dalam kamarnya, melempar mahkota peraknya ke lantai dengan keras. Namun mahkota itu tetap utuh, tidak cacat sedikitpun.

"Makhota itu aku berikan sihir, terlalu indah untuk kau hancurkan."

Edmund memejamkan mata, lalu menatap ibunya yang dia sayangi. "Kau tahu ayah akan memberikan takhtanya?"

"Aku selalu tahu itu sejak kau lahir. Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu walau aku mencoba."

Edmund mulai berpikir ibu dan ayahnya sama-sama sinting. Ia muak dengan keadaan yang selalu seperti ini dan butuh melarikan diri.

"Aku akan pergi sejenak, kumohon ibu membiarkan aku sendiri." Ujar Edmund lemah.

Jadis mengerutkan kening tanda tak setuju. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, berbahaya bila kau pergi sendiri."

"Ibu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitar hutan Utara Narnia."

Jadis meletakkan tangannya dibahu Edmund. "Baiklah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan pulang sebelum malam tiba." Edmund mengangguk kaku lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar istana. Ini mungkin akan menghapus masalahnya sejenak.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Jack-pengurus panti asuhan-. Pertama kali aku masuk, Jack sudah membuatku menjadi lelucon untuknya dengan menggantung papan di leherku bertuliskan "Ugly". Saat aku tidak membersihkan debu di kaca dengan benar, dia akan memukulku dengan balok sedang hingga semua badanku membiru. Anak-anak di panti asuhan juga mengalami hal yang sama, sehingga mereka juga tidak bisa membantuku. Terkadang aku tidak tahan dengan penyiksaan yang aku alami. Aku hanya gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun dan aku lemah. Aku tidak tahu harus mengadu dengan siapa.

Pagi ini aku bertugas untuk mengelap kaca panti asuhan seperti biasa. Jack belum pulang –entah apa yang dia lakukan- dan sebenarnya aku cukup lega tanpa kehadirannya. Saat aku membersihkan kaca keempat, suara pintu terbuka kasar. Terdengar erangan dari arah luar. Jill, sahabatku satu-satunya berlari cepat ke arahku.

"Lucy, cepat bersembunyi. Jack datang dalam keadaan mabuk." Kulihat beberapa anak mulai berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi. Semua tau Jack lebih mengerikan saat mabuk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke arah loteng yang mungkin tidak pernah di pakai panti asuhan ini. Saat masuk, aku tertegun melihat lemari tua yang besar terpampang diantara barang bekas yang bertumpuk di mana-mana. Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi. Sesaat sebelum melangkah, aku mendengar jerit kesakitan dan omelan Jack. Buru-buru aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari, berdoa agar Jack tidak akan pernah menemukanku. Aku melangkah mundur, berharap aku sampai di belakang dinding lemari. Namun yang kurasakan hanya baju tua, sebelum aku sempat menoleh kakiku tersandung. Aku terjatuh tetapi yang kurasakan bukanlah kayu,ini sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Aku menoleh ke belakang, memandang takjub ke hutan yang dikelilingi oleh salju.

"Apa...bagaimana bisa?" Aku tersenyum senang dan mengambil salju. "Ini nyata..." Pekikku girang. Aku bermain-main dengan salju di sekitarku. Aku selalu menyukai salju, ini mengingatkanku pada orang tuaku. Mereka tewas dalam kebakaran dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku di asuh oleh saudara ayahku, namun ternyata mereka merawatku untuk mendapat harta ayahku dan membuangku ke panti asuhan. Dan akhirnya di sinilah aku berada. Mencoba melupakan masalahku dan juga Jack.

* * *

><p>Edmund POV<p>

Aku melangkah gusar ke dalam hutan, bagaimana bisa aku begitu ceroboh tidak membawa mantel kemari? Hutan Narnia utara merupakan bagian terdingin dari wilayah Narnia dan kini aku tersesat di dalamnya. "Bagus sekali Ed, kau lupa dengan mantel sihirmu sendiri..." Pujiku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku atas kesalahanku, kalau bukan karena kegilaan mereka, aku mungkin tidak kemari. Saat sibuk mencari jalan keluar, aku mendengar suara gemerisik dan suara tertawa. Segera aku mencabut belatiku –yang selalu aku bawa- dan perlahan mendekati suara. Aku tertegun sesaat mendapati seorang gadis kecil bermain dengan salju, wajahnya begitu gembira dan hangat. Pipinya kemerah-merahan, matanya biru cemerlang memancarkan keindahan. Mengetahui aku memperhatikannya, dia berbalik dengan ekspresi waspada. Matanya lurus menatap belati yang ada di tanganku, menyadari hal itu segera aku menyembunyikan belatiku ke tempatnya. Saat aku maju mendekatinya, dia mundur sesuai dengan langkah majuku. Apa dia takut padaku?

"Tenang...aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Apa kau manusia?" Aku mengerutkan kening, sebuah pertanyaan konyol.

"Kau bisa lihat aku apa, aku seorang anak laki-laki."

Dia tersenyum lega dan melangkah maju, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Lucy Dirgory, senang berkenalan denganmu..."

Aku menatap tangannya, tidak tau apa maksud dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Edmund White..."

"Oh...semestinya kau menjabat tanganku dan menggoyangkannya..." Ujarnya polos.

"Maksudmu? Bagaimana itu bekerja?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku...tidak tahu, tetapi di Inggris dengan cara itu kami berkenalan."

Aku mengangguk paham dan menggenggam tangannya. Rasa hangat menjalar ketika aku menyentuhnya, entah mengapa membuatku merasa nyaman. Kami saling menggenggam sampai akhirnya dia menarik tangannya, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu kecewa.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Tanyaku menutupi kekecewaanku.

Lucy tersenyum lebar, "Dari dalam lemari, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sampai kemari, tapi di sini sungguh indah..."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini dan tinggalah bersamaku di Narnia." Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari mulutku.

Sebelum Lucy menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari suatu tempat. Lucy menoleh dan menggumamkan sebuah nama. Aku tidak begitu perduli dengan jeritan itu, aku menunggu jawaban dari Lucy.

"Maaf Edmund, aku harus segera pergi. Temanku dalam bahaya..." Secara naluri, aku menahan tangannya, dia memandangku bingung.

"Apakah kau akan kembali? Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanyaku gugup.

Lucy kembali tersenyum lebar, "Tentu Edmund, aku senang kau menjadi temanmu. Aku akan kembali kemari jika kau minta..." Aku terseyum senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Baiklah, dan aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau kembali..."

Perlahan aku melepas genggamanku, Lucy segera berlari meninggalkan aku. Setelah Lucy tidak terlihat, aku membunyikan Lonceng emas yang ada di saku itu merupakan tanda bahwa aku membutuhkan pertolongan menyeringai senang, dalam beberapa menit ibu akan datang kemari.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam lemari. Semakin lama jeritan Jill semakin jelas di telingaku. Aku begitu takut, apa yang dilakukan Jack pada Jill? Saat keluar dari lemari, aku kembali berlari keluar loteng dan menuruni tangga, aku melihat Jack tengah menjambak rambut Jill.

"Dimana anak-anak yang lain?" Bentak Jack. Kulihat Jack masih memegang botol minumannya.

"A..aku tidak tahu...aku sungguh tidak tahu..." Jawab Jill dipenuhi air mata.

"Kurang ajar!" Jack mengayunkan botol minumannya ke arah Jill. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku mengambil Vas besar di dekatku dan memukul Jack sebelum dia menyakiti Jill. Jack jatuh dengan kuat sehingga menghasilkan suara berdebum dan tidak terbangun lagi. Keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"A..apa di..dia mati?" Tanya Jill sendiri tidak tahu apa dia mati atau tidak, tapi aku tidak menyesal membantu Jill. Malah aku berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk meminta bantuan pada polisi. Beberapa anak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatapku ketakutan.

"Jangan cengeng, kalian tidak membantuku seperti Lucy. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Jill berteriak membelaku. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar penuturannya.

"Jill, kita bisa melapor pada polisi tentang kelakuan Jack terhadap kita. Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Semua anak panti asuhan terkejut namun dari mata mereka aku tahu mereka setuju.

"Aku setuju, biar dia rasakan bagaimana meringkuk di penjara."

Akhirnya kami berdua pergi meninggalkan panti dan pergi ke pos polisi terdekat. Mereka mempercayai kami dan menangkap Jack yang sedang pingsan. Beberapa menit kemudian polisi menelepon seseorang, entah siapa. Dan setelah beberapa jam berlalu, seorang wanita muda dan terlihat kaya datang, tanpa peringatan memeluk kami. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari wanita tersebut, aku merasa dia orang yang baik.

"Katakan hai pada pengurus panti kalian yang baru..." Polisi yang membantu kami melirik kepada kami.

Aku dan Jill menyapanya dengan sopan. Dia mengangguk terharu.

"Oh...aku tidak menyangka Jack berkelakuan seperti itu, selama ini aku dan suamiku telah tertipu."

"Ya, ma'am, dia menyembunyikan sifat aslinya dengan baik. Dan setelah kami periksa, uang yang kau berikan sebagai bantuan dia gunakan untuk berjudi."

"Demi tuhan, semestinya aku tidak mempercayakan panti asuhanku padanya. Pantas saja aku tidak boleh berkunjung kemari, dia bilang anak-anak di sini mempunyai penyakit yang berbahaya." lalu menggandeng kami berdua dengan lembut, menuntun kami untuk duduk. Aku agak meringis saat dia menyentuh bahuku, menyadari itu dia membuka kerah bajuku dan menemukan memar besar. Aku terdiam saat dia menatap prihatin padaku.

"Lucy anak panti yang paling baru ma'am. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kebakaran dan saudara ayahnya yang menitipkan dia di sini. Jack sering memukulnya dengan balok. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Jack lebih kejam padanya." Jill penjelaskan riwayat hidupku panjang lebar.

"Oh, Lucy, aku akan membayar keras perbuatan Jack padamu. Kau gadis yang pemberani, Peter dan Susan pasti menyukai mempunyai adik baru." Sesaat aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar, apa maksudnya? Namun belum sempat aku menjawab, aku teringat Edmund yang menungguku dan menawarkan hal yang sama.

"Maaf ma'am, aku...masih ragu...Bagaimana dengan anak panti yang lain?" Ucapku sambil menatap Jill.

"Lucy, jangan begitu bodoh! Kami semua akan baik-baik saja, kau akan bahagia bersama mereka dari pada di sini." Sentak Jill sambil memelukku erat.

"Ta..tapi..." Aku menangis sesenggukan.

"Sayangku...aku tidak akan membawamu sekarang bila kau mau. Kau bisa memikirkannya dahulu. Dan jangan khawatir dengan temanmu. Mereka akan segera menemukan orang tua yang baik. Aku berjanji..." Tukas .

"Terima kasih ma'am, akan kupastikan Lucy menerima tawaranmu." Jawab Jill tegas, tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan Jill.

_**Jam 21.00**_

Aku menatap jam di kamarku dengan gelisah. Apa Edmund masih menungguku? Hari ini menjadi hari yang menggembirakan bagiku. bagitu ramah pada kami semua. Dia memasakkan kami cake cokelat yang besar. Kami bermain dan tertawa riang bersama. Entah mengapa aku ingin Edmund tahu kegembiraanku. Malam ini sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menemuinya. Pelan-pelan aku turun dari tempat tidurku, mengambil sweater hangat dan sepatu boot. Mengendap-endap menaiki tangga menuju loteng lalu masuk ke dalam lemari. Saat sampai di hutan, aku tidak menemukan Edmund.

"Edmund...dimana kau?" tidak ada sahutan.

Ketakutan mulai menyergapku, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia dalam bahaya?

"Hey gadis kecil...pstt..." Samar-samar aku medengar suara. Aku tersentak kaget melihat seorang manusia tapi memiliki kaki seperti kuda bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Anda...anda berbicara padaku?" Tanyaku memastikan, dia mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya, aku mendekatinya perlahan.

"Gadis kecil, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Berbahaya apabila kau bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan..."

Aku mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Keluarga kerajaan? Aku bukan ingin menemui mereka, aku ingin menemui Edmund..."

"Apa? Kau sudah bertemu pangeran Edmund?" Manusia setengah hewan itu tersentak kaget.

Tunggu,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa dia menyebut Edmund pangeran?

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, Pangeran Edmund tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, dia akan menyerahkanmu untuk Ratu Narnia. Kau bisa di bunuh..."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Edmund membunuhku, kami berdua adalah teman. "Tidak...aku tidak percaya padamu, Edmund adalah temanku, dia berjanji akan menemuiku di sini."

Manusia setengah hewan mendesah frustasi. "Percayalah padaku, kalau dia temanmu, mengapa dia tidak menunggumu.."

Air mataku mengalir pelan, aku merasa terkhianati. "Kau benar, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kembalilah ke tempat asalmu. Dia tidak akan bisa pergi ke sana." Aku menganggukan kepala dan berlari menuju lemari, sesaat aku melihat sekeliling hutan, berharap Edmund terlihat. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, "Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi Edmund..." Ucapku pedih lalu masuk kedalam lemari.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Ibu cepatlah...aku takut dia sudah kembali!" Edmund menarik ibunya dengan kasar. Jadis mengeram marah pada anaknya.

"Edmund! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia adalah orang luar.."

"Tidak, dia berbeda ibu...dia baik dan menyenangkan!" Jadis tertegun mendengar jawaban anaknya. Menatap matanya yang penuh semangat dan keinginan.

"Ibu...itu dia..." Pekik Edmund girang. Saat akan melangkah menemui Lucy, Lucy masuk ke dalam lemari dan pergi. "Tidak! Mengapa dia pergi?" Edmund berlari dan mencoba membuka lemari. "Ini tidak bisa di buka..." Edmund mendesah kecewa, kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Jadis mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah berlawanan, melihat seorang faun menyelinap di antara pepohonan.

"Anakku, sepertinya faun cokelat yang bertanggung jawab atas kepergian gadis kecil itu..." Dengan kemarahan memuncak, Edmund mengejar faun itu dan menangkapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Mengapa dia pergi begitu saja..."

Jadis meraih bahu Edmund lembut, mengambil tongkat sihir yang ada di sakunya. "Jangan marah padanya Edmund, biar aku yang menanganinya." Edmund mengangguk pelan. Jadis beralih pada faun tersebut.

"Kau telah membuat anakku sedih, kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama." Seketika faun tersebut berubah menjadi batu. Edmund menyeringai licik melihat faun tersebut.

"Ayo anakku, mari kita pulang..." Jadis menarik Edmund pergi, namun Edmund terpaku melihat sebuah jepitan rambut yang ada di bawahnya. Seketika dia menyambar jepitan tersebut lalu menaruhnya perlahan-lahan di dalam tas-nya. "Saat kau kembali, kau akan menjadi milikku Lucy Dirgory..."

**Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Mohon Reviewnya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara...ini adalah chapter yang kedua, akhirnya Peter dan Susan muncul di sini, lalu akhirnya Lucy kembali ke Narnia, upss...keceplosan.**

**Edmund: 19 tahun **

**Lucy : 17 tahun**

**Peter : 21 tahun**

**Susan : 20 tahun**

**Hehe, sebaiknya langsung saja, and this it...**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer: Masih punya C. :)**

_**10 Tahun Kemudian**_

"Lucy Pevensie...kau tidak bisa lari dariku, katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Peter!" Seorang wanita cantik mengejar seorang gadis muda sambil menahan topinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ikuti saja aku, kau akan tahu..." Jawab Lucy sambil terus berlari. Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah Stasiun Kereta Api, dan melihat Peter Pevensie sedang bertengkar dan saling memukul dengan anak lelaki seumurannya. Susan mendesah frustasi sedangkan Lucy memandang khawatir kakaknya. Perkelahian itu terhenti saat petugas stasiun melerai mereka, Peter berjalan cepat menghindari kedua adiknya.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?" Tanya Susan sakratis.

"Dia menabrakku ..." Geram Peter marah.

"Lalu kau memukulnya?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Tidak...saat dia meminta maaf, saat itulah aku memukulnya." Susan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Susan...mengertilah. Kita sudah dewasa dan orang dewasa tidak di perlakukan seperti anak kecil." Jawab Peter sakratis.

"Kau yang semestinya mengerti, kau yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Teriak Susan marah.

Lucy mendesah frustasi, selalu saja kedua kakaknya tidak pernah bisa akur. Saling berteriak dan mengejek sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Namun Lucy bahagia bersama mereka. Sepuluh tahun ini mereka berdua menyayanginya seperti adik mereka sendiri. Tidak pernah mereka menyinggung masa lalu Lucy. Dan yang paling menggembirakan adalah Jill. Dia sudah menemukan orang tua yang baik untuknya dan juga anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain. sudah merawat mereka dengan baik dan menepati janjinya. Lucy merasa berhutang besar padanya. Dan Edmund...Lucy tetap mengingatnya walaupun itu membuat hatinya sakit. Dia merasa ada yang belum sempurna dengan kehidupannya sekarang tanpa Edmund. Tiba-tiba Lucy tersentak dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Peter dan Susan menghentikan pertengkaran dan memandang aneh pada Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Peter hati-hati.

"Sesuatu...seperti ada sesuatu menyentuhku..." Lalu angin kencang seperti badai datang entah dari mana. Susan dan Peter memandang sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan. Mereka heran orang-orang selain mereka seperti tidak menyadari angin tersebut.

"Peter, Lucy, berpegangan padaku..." Mereka berdua menuruti kata Susan. Saat kereta melaju di depan mereka, suasana dan pemandangan mulai berubah. Stasiun kereta berubah menjadi pantai dan pasir yang indah. Lucy dan kedua kakaknya tersenyum satu sama lain dan berlari, melepas sepatu dan bermain air.

"Tempat apa ini? Kita seperti ada di negeri dongeng..." Tanya Susan penasaran.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini untuk meminta bantuan." Peter memegang bahu Lucy protective. "Kita akan baik-baik saja Lu, aku berjanji."

Lucy tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Ya, Peter, aku percaya padamu."

* * *

><p>Edmund POV<p>

Aku mendengar teriakan ayahku untuk ketiga kalinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal hari ini, aku melangkah masuk ke ruang takhta. Di sana aku melihat ayah mengacungkan pedang pada seorang pengawal.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengangguku di saat aku sendirian!"

Aku berdehem kecil dan menatap dingin pada pengawal tersebut. "Ayah, tolong memiliki kesabaran. Mungkin ada hal penting untuk dia sampaikan."

Miraz memasukan pedangnya dan menatapku kagum. "Kau benar anakku, baiklah, ada berita penting apa sehingga kau berani mengusik ketenanganku!." Masih dalam nada yang kesal.

"A...ampu..un... yang mulia, saya memiliki laporan ada tiga orang menyusup masuk ke dalam wilayah Narnia,tepatnya di Pantai bagian Timur."

Miraz mendelik marah, "Apa? Orang luar?"

"Ya,yang mulia. Mereka bukan berasal dari tanah narnia." Jawab pengawal itu ketakutan.

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Sesaat bayangan gadis kecil keluar dari memoriku. "Ayah...biar aku yang membasmi mereka." Sahutku tenang seakan mereka adalah serangga menjijikan.

Ayah tertawa kejam dan menatap senang padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan seringaian lebar. "Kau memang putraku, pintar dan bertindak cepat. Baiklah, bunuh mereka semua, pastikan mereka menderita dahulu sebelum mati." Aku mengangguk kaku dan segera pergi dengan kuda kesayanganku. Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, ibu harus mengetahui hal ini. Aku tercenung ketika teringat ibuku. Ibuku memang seorang penyihir putih yang kejam dan jahat, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah ibuku dan Ratu Narnia. Semua ini karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Drwaft, ibuku harus hidup dengan darah anak adam dan hawa. Narnia jatuh ke tanganku dan ayahku memimpin penyerangan kepada para Drawft. Aku mengetahui niat busuk ayahku membantuku memberantas pemberontakan. Itu semua demi kekuasaan dia semata agar Narnia menjadi miliknya. Namun sayang, ayahku tersayang tidak tahu bahwa ibuku masih bisa melindungi Narnia walau harus terperangkap di dalam es.

Dua jam kemudian aku sampai di depan bukit tempat ibuku berada. Aku menyiapkan belatiku untuk darah yang akan aku korbankan.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

Kami berkeliling di sekitar pantai, namun tidak satu orangpun terlihat di sana. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali berkata pada Peter dan Susan bahwa mereka telah masuk ke dalam Narnia. Namun aku sendiri tidak yakin, seingatku Narnia di tutupi oleh salju yang tebal. Bukan dalam keadaan musim semi. Aku melihat sebuah bukit dari kejauhan memiliki pintu batu sebagai penyangga pintu masuk.

"Peter! Lihat ada ruangan di dalam bukit ini...! Teriakku pada Peter yang jauh dariku.

"Lucy! Jangan masuk...!" Terdengar sayup-sayup jeritan Peter dan Susan, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku terus melangkah dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam tidak terlalu gelap, ada beberapa obor sebagai penerangan. Perlahan-lahan aku menuruni tangga dan mulai terdengar seseorang berbicara. Aku mengintip dari balik tangga dan berusaha melihat wajah seorang pemuda, aku perkirakan dia tinggi, dia memakai baju tunik biru. Namun sialnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Lalu aku berpaling melihat sebuah balok es berukuran besar dan yang menakutkan adalah ada seorang wanita di dalamnya.

"Anakku...kau tahu resiko untuk menemuiku bukan?"

"Ya ibu, tapi akan aku lakukan apa saja agar tetap bisa menemui ibu." Suara pemuda itu seram dan penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kau menemui ibu?"

"Aku harus bertugas membunuh penyusup yang datang ke dalam narnia. Sebelum itu aku menemuimu, aku meminta izin dan restumu."

Membunuh? Apa dia orang gila? Sahutku dalam hati. Sepertinya aku harus cepat keluar dari sini. Perlahan aku menaiki tangga tetapi aku tidak menyadari tangga itu licin dan aku tergelincir jatuh. Oh tidak, pasti pemuda itu mendengarku, aku harus cepat keluar dari sini. Namun aku terlambat, pemuda tersebut mendekatiku sambil membawa belati. Kami saling diam hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampan, dengan mata yang coklat berbinar, walau memancarkan kekejaman. Rambutnya hitam pekat dan kulitnya putih pucat. Memoriku bermain di kepalaku, aku mengenalnya...dia..Edmund. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga dia tidak mengenaliku, namun reaksi Edmund sama sepertiku. "Lucy?"

Aku bangkit meninggalkan Edmund dan cepat-cepat menaiki tangga, dia mengenaliku! Ini gawat...Peter dan Susan dalam bahaya, aku harus cepat memperingatkan mereka! Aku terengah-engah keluar dari bukit dan segera menghampiri Peter dan Susan. "Peter,Susan, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Ucapku tegas melawan ketakutanku. Peter dan Susan memandangku bingung.

"Ada apa Lu? Apa ada seseorang di sana?" Tanya Peter waspada.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita semua pergi, biar nanti aku yang jelaskan." Paksaku menarik tangan mereka berdua. Tapi Susan menghempaskan tanganku.

"Jelaskan dulu pada kami Lu, ada apa sebenarnya?" Sebelum aku menjawab, terdengar suara sepatu mendekati kami. Edmund keluar dengan wajah yang dingin dan kejam, bukan seperti Edmund yang aku temui sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Lu?" Peter bertanya kembali, memegang tanganku protektive. Edmund memandang aku dan Peter seakan-akan kami ini makanan yang siap ia santap.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, ini akan meyakitimu." Ancam Edmund dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" Jawab Peter marah.

Edmund menyeringai licik, "Terserah kau saja..." Secara tiba-tiba Edmund menarik pedangnya ke arah Peter, Peter terjerembab ke belakang, Susan berteriak histeris. Edmund kembali menyerang Peter, tetapi Susan menabrak Edmund untuk melindungi Peter. Situasinya sangat menguntungkan, aku segera merebut pedang Edmund dan menahannya di dada Edmund.

"Susan, bawa Peter pergi, cepat!"

"Tapi Lu, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, aku bisa menanganinya." Sambil tetap menahan Edmund, tapi bukan ketakutan Edmund menyeringai, seperti aku bukanlah mahluk yang berbahaya.

Susan dan Peter pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Edmund. Aku memandang mereka penuh kecemasan, saat berbalik aku tersentak, Edmund tidak ada. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di sampingku, memelintir tanganku sehingga aku menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Kau kuat Lucy..." Edmund mengambil pedangnya. "Kuat tetapi ceroboh..." lalu melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Ke..kenapa kau menyerang Peter?" Sial, mengapa aku jadi terbata-bata seperti ini?

"Memang apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Edmund malah bertanya.

"Dia adalah kakak tiriku, dia keluargaku!" Edmund mendengus hina mendengar pernyataanku. Aku membalas dengan memelototinya.

Sesaat kami terdiam sampai Edmund mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa kembali lagi ke Narnia?"

Aku menceritakan dengan detail keseluruhan cerita bagaimana aku bisa masuk kembali ke Narnia bersama kakakku. Edmund mendengarkanku dengan sabar dan perhatian.

"Jadi, kau datang dari portal yang kau sebut stasiun kereta?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau tahu cara agar aku dan kakakku bisa kembali ke dunia kami. Saat kami mencoba kembali, tidak sama saat di lemari dulu, seperti portal itu tertutup."

"Kau ingin kembali?" Suara Edmund terdengar khawatir, namun aku menepis perasaan itu. Dia itu kejam dan tiran, tidak mungkin dia punya rasa khawatir.

"Tentu saja, ini bukanlah tempatku.." Sahutku yakin.

Edmund mendesah frustasi lalu menatapku penuh. "Aku bisa membantumu, tapi tidak saudaramu. Ayah tidak akan percaya bahwa aku akan mengkhianati dia."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa membantu Peter dan Susan?" Ujarku geram.

"Kau berjanji Lucy, kau berhutang padaku. Itu sebabnya hanya kau yang bisa aku selamatkan. Kau dengar percakapanku dengan ibuku tadi? Ayahku memerintahkan aku membunuh penyusup Narnia, dan itu adalah kalian bertiga."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Mata Lucy melebar mendengar pengakuan Edmund. Sungguh kejadian ini membuat dirinya ketakutan, tetapi apa yang di dengarnya lebih menakutkan.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa Edmund, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi keluargaku."

Edmund menatap Lucy tajam, mulai berpikir untuk membenci saudara tiri Lucy. "Baiklah bila itu maumu. Sekarang pergilah bersama kakakmu, pergi yang jauh hingga aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Tapi ingat Lucy, bila aku menemukan kalian, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Ekspresi Lucy kecewa dan terluka, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya. "Baik, aku akan pergi, selamat tinggal Edmund." Ujar Lucy pahit, lalu pergi menyusul kedua kakaknya.

Edmund masih memandang Lucy hingga tubuhnya menghilang di antara pepohonan. Setelah benar-benar menghilang, Edmund mengambil sebuah tongkat dari tas-nya dan membaca mantera. Dari ujung tongkatnya keluar secercah cahaya biru yang lalu membentuk balok es. Sesaat setelah balok es terbuat, Edmund menusuk balok tersebut dan balok tersebut berubah menjadi Maugrim –serigala putih- yang terkenal kejam dan setia mengikuti Jadis.

"Yang Mulia, apa tugas kami kali ini?"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh mata-mata ayahku. Aku tidak suka mereka terus mengikutiku. Setelah itu akan aku beri tugas selanjutnya." Perintah Edmund datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah yang Mulia..." Jawab ketua Maugrim. Mereka segera memburu mata-mata Miraz dan mencabik-cabiknya, Edmund hanya menonton dengan tatapan kosong. "Inilah akibatnya terlalu patuh pada ayahku." Gumamnya kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan para Maugrim yang kelaparan.

**Aku tau di sini Edmund memang kejam, tapi aku suka dia yang seperti itu :D**

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya sampai juga chapter yang ketiga,fiuh...**.

**Oke langsung saja baca ceritanya :)**

**Title : Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer : Tetep C. :(**

Lucy POV

" Peter, Susan, kalian di mana?" Teriakku sambil menelusuri hutan.

"Kami di sini Lu...!" Teriak Susan. Aku segera melangkah mendekati suara. Aku melihat Peter dan Susan memandangku kosong tanpa ekspresi. Peter lalu mencengkram tanganku kuat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berbahaya menangani orang tadi sendirian!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terluka. Ini semua adalah salahku!" Peter melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu memelukku lembut. Air mataku bergulir lembut di pipiku. Susan juga ikut memelukku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Lu, dan siapa orang itu?" Tanya Susan hati-hati. Aku melepas pelukan mereka lalu menceritakan awal pertemuanku dengan Edmund. Peter dan Susan terdiam dan serius mendengarkan tanpa menyela. Setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya, Peter menghela napas panjang.

"Kita memang harus keluar dari Narnia, berbahaya bila Edmund dan pengawal Miraz menemukan kita." Tegas Peter sambil melirik Susan sedih.

"Tapi mengapa mereka harus membunuh kita? Kita tidak membuat kesalahan?" Gerutu Susan kecil.

Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Miraz ingin membunuhku dan kedua kakakku. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Narnia. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu..." Sahut seseorang membuat kami semua kaget. Kami melihat lelaki tua berjanggut panjang membawa kantung yang besar di punggungnya.

"Siapa anda? Apa anda mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Aku bertanya responsif.

"Kurang lebih, perkenalkan...aku Douglas, kalian bisa memanggilku Bapak Natal." Kami semua mengangguk dan berjabat tangan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku di sini ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Ini dimulai saat Aslan –Sang Singa Agung- pembuat Narnia pergi dari Narnia karena terusir oleh kehadiran Jadis dan suaminya, Miraz. Aslan membuat ramalan, "Ketika satu anak adam dan dua anak hawa masuk ke dalam Narnia, mereka berdua dan kerajaan mereka akan runtuh tergantung nasib yang menentukan". Itu sebabnya kalian di utus kemari untuk menyelamatkan Narnia. Tetapi semua bergantung pada perjuangan kalian nantinya. Ini dibuktikan saat Lucy masuk pertama kali ke dalam Narnia. Kerajaan Jadis runtuh karena pemberontakan Drawft."

"Tapi kami hanya manusia biasa..." Sangkal Susan, memang diantara kami berdua, Susanlah yang paling masuk akal.

"Kalian bisa berbuat lebih banyak dari kami, itulah mengapa Aslan mempercayakan Narnia pada kalian. Percayalah pada diri kalian sendiri." Bapak Natal mengeluarkan sebuah pedang, panah, dan sebuah botol yang terdapat cairan merah di dalamnya. "Pedang ini untukmu Peter, jagalah keluargamu menggunakan pedang ini."

Peter mengangguk dan berterima kasih. "Panah ini untukmu Susan, panah yang selalu tepat sasaran bila kau percaya padanya." Susan tersenyum dan memeluk Bapak Natal. " Dan yang terakhir adalah Lucy. Ini adalah Cordial, bunga api dari Timur. Bisa menyembuhkan segala luka dan penyakit. Kau penyembuh untuk saudara-saudaramu." Aku mengangguk ragu dan berterima kasih.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku berharap kalian semua berhasil." Bapak natal tersenyum ramah pada kami lalu pergi membawa kantung besarnya. Saat kami berbalik melihatnya lagi, dia hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi apa rencana kita? Apa kita bisa melewati ramalan ini?" Tanya Susan khawartir.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat sembunyi untuk istirahat. Aku lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan." Saran Peter, yang disetujui aku dan Susan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kami menemukan sebuah gua, tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Walau kami harus melewati tebing curam terlebih dahulu, tapi aku senang bersama dengan mereka. Di samping gua terdapat sungai dangkal yang jernih. Peter menangkap ikan untuk kami makan malam harinya. Kami bercanda dan tertawa, seorang tidak ada beban yang sekarang kami tanggung. Aku tahu Peter dan Susan berusaha agar aku menjadi ceria dan melupakan Edmund. Tapi di dalam hati, aku selalu berdoa semoga kami tidak tertangkap olehnya.

Keesokan harinya kami semua bangun pagi-pagi dan bersiap untuk memulai perjalanan. Peter memutuskan untuk mencari portal tempat aku pertama kali datang ke Narnia, lemari Panti Asuhan. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa kembali ke Inggris. Awalnya aku menolak usulannya, karena ramalan yang dibuat adalah kami harus melawan Miraz dan pasukannya. Tapi Susan dan Peter pesimis dengan hal itu.

"Bukan kami tidak ingin menyelamatkan Narnia, tapi kita hanya manusia biasa Lucy, mungkin satu anak adam dan dua anak hawa bukanlah kita..." Susan memberikan teorinya.

"Ya, lagipula kita tidak terlatih untuk perang, aku tidak mau kau dan Susan terluka." Tambah Peter setuju.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mulai mempercayai pendapat mereka. Mungkin mereka benar, mungkin Aslan membuat kesalahan dengan mengirim kami.

"Ayo kita berangkat, lebih cepat lebih baik untuk kita." Peter memeriksa tas-nya. "Tuhan, aku meninggalkan senterku, aku akan kembali ke gua, kalian tunggulah di sini." Peter berlari turun kebawah dengan hati-hati lalu tidak terlihat. Susan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Di saat seperti ini dia melupakan senternya, dasar bodoh.." Maki Susan pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Susan. Sifat mereka memang tidak bisa berubah. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah bawah, suara Peter bergema dari bawah. "Susan,Lucy,cepat pergi dari sini!" diikuti suara lolongan serigala.

"Peter! Ada apa denganmu?" Teriak Susan tidak ada jawaban.

"Peter!" Aku mencoba turun dari tebing diikuti Susan. Saat kami tiba di mulut gua, Peter tidak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanyalah pedangnya yang berlumuran darah serta sobekan bajunya. Aku syok melihat genangan darah dimana-mana.

"Peter..." Guman Susan lemah diiringi air mata.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya, Peter...tidak mungkin Peter telah pergi, ini tidak mungkin!

"Tidak...ini tidak mungkin, katakan Peter masih hidup..." Aku berlari dan memeluk pedang Peter, meraung dan menangis histeris. Susan memelukku dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Susan...katakan ini hanya mimpi! Tidak mungkin Peter pergi...ini tidak mungkin!"

"Lucy...tabahlah, aku juga tidak percaya, tapi kita harus pergi. Ini adalah pengorbanan Peter untuk kita, kita harus tetap hidup." Aku menggeleng lemah, Susan memaksa menarikku dari dalam gua. "Ayo kita pergi sebelum serigala-serigala itu mengejar kita." Kami berdua berlari dalam keadaan bingung dan lelah. Aku mencoba tetap fokus namun pikiranku terus melayang, menangis sedih mengingat Peter. Seandainya aku saja yang mati, akan lebih baik bagi Peter dan Susan, aku tidak keberatan jika aku di serang serigala bila itu menyelamatkan nyawa kakakku.. Aku tahu diri, aku hanyalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang mendapat kebahagiaan dari mereka. Ayah dan Ibu pasti kecewa dengan kematian Peter.

* * *

><p>Edmund POV<p>

Aku menyeringai senang melihat maugrim membawa seorang pemuda berambut pirang dalam keadaan lemah dan terluka. Pemuda itu menatapku penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kau...apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Teriak Pemuda itu marah

Aku mendesah ringan, tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Kalian adalah penghalangku, maka inilah akibatnya menjadi penghalangku."

"Apa..apa maksudmu?"

Aku melirik marah padanya lalu mencengkram kemejanya. "Gara-gara kalian Lucy pergi dariku. Dia lebih memilih kalian dibandingkan aku!" Geramku marah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis menatapku menantang. "Kau pikir dia akan memilihmu? Jangan konyol! Dia mencintai aku, mencintai keluargaku!" Aku segera menampar pemuda itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Mungkin kau benar..."sambil menarik pedangku. "Tapi aku tidak perduli dia mencintai siapa karena aku tahu aku mencintainya." Aku mengacungkan pedangku tepat di dada laki-laki itu, "Selamat tinggal kakak tersayang." Sahutku dingin sambil menusuk dadanya kuat-kuat, darah mulai keluar membanjiri menjerit kesakitan sebelum akhirnya diam tak bergerak. Aku menarik pedangku dan melihat para maugrim berjalan agak jauh dariku. Sepertiya mereka ketakutan melihat aku membunuh pemuda tersebut.

"Sekarang pergilah, bila aku membutuhkan kalian, aku akan memanggil..." Ucapku tenang.

"Ya, yang mulia, kami akan pergi..." Seketika itu juga para maugrim menghilang dari hadapanku sambil membawa mayat pemuda pirang tersebut. Aku tersenyum penuh kepuasan, satu orang pengganggu telah tersingkir, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku mengambil perkamen yang ada di dalam tas-ku dan menulis surat, mengikatnya di kaki burung-pengantar-surat dan menunggu balasan dari ayahku tersayang.

**Yah..itu benar, Peter mati di sini. Jadi apakah Lucy bisa menyelamatkan diri dari Edmund?**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf aku baru update, aku bener-bener sibuk minggu ini, nah langsung saja, check this out... :)**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer: CS lewis...**

**...**

**Normal POV**

Miraz menangkap burung-pengantar-surat dan membacanya, selesai membaca surat itu dia mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana dia tahu tentang ramalan Aslan?" Seketika pengawal yang penuh luka compang-camping mengangguk ketakutan.

"Maaf yang mulia, Pangeran Edmund mengetahuinya dari pesuruhnya, para maugrim. Saya sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka bahwa ketiga anak tersebut telah bertemu dengan Douglas."

Miraz meremas surat tersebut lalu membuangnya ke perapian. "Siapkan para prajurit, aku akan menemui anakku segera..."

"Ba..baik...yang mulia..."

Miraz menatap tajam pada pengawal tersebut."Dan kau...! Jangan perlihatkan wajahmu di depan anakku, jangan sampai dia mengetahui kau masih hidup." Pengawal itu kembali mengangguk lalu pergi menjalankan perintah Miraz.

Mata Miraz tertutup rapat, mencoba mengingat isi dari ramalan Aslan. "Ketika satu anak adam dan dua anak hawa datang ke Narnia, kerajaanku dan Jadis akan runtuh tergantung akan nasib mereka. Namun satu anak adam tersebut telah tewas di tangan Edmund, berarti tersisa dua anak Hawa... Bagaimana cara mematahkan ramalan Aslan?"

Miraz menghela napas panjang, sepanjang ini anaknya telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tetapi Miraz khawatir dengan Edmund, kemiripan dirinya dengan ibunya begitu nyata. Ia tahu tidak akan mudah mengatur Edmund menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan. Edmund terlalu cerdik untuk itu, dan sebenarnya Miraz bangga, tetapi tetap kekhawatiran melanda hatinya. Apalagi kedatangan penyusup ke tanah Narnia menghancurkan rencana-rencananya. "Semestinya aku tidak menyetujui kepergian Edmund..." Miraz mengguman menyesal lalu duduk di meja kerjanya untuk membalas surat Edmund

Edmund tersenyum melihat perkamen di tangannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. "Sudah aku duga ayah tidak tahu cara mematahkan ramalan itu. Rencanaku sempurna."

Beberapa jam kemudian Miraz datang bersama pasukannya, Edmund membungkukkan badan sebagai penghormatan. Miraz turun dari kudanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Jadi apa anak hawa itu kabur? Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Tidak ayah, kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka." Tukas Edmund tenang.

Miraz mentap Edmund tajam, "Apa maksud perkataanmu..."

"Aku tahu cara mematahkan ramalan itu." Edmund tersenyum dalam hati melihat keterkejutan ayahnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Desak Miraz tak sabar.

"Caranya adalah menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka..." Ekspresi Edmund tetap dingin dan datar, Ayahnya menatap Edmund tidak percaya.

"Menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka? Maksudmu kau dengan...salah satu dari mereka?" Miraz kurang menyukai ide tersebut. Tadinya dia akan menikahkan Edmund dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya, sehingga Edmund bisa dikendalikan sebagai boneka.

"Ya...aku baru mengetahui caranya setelah mendengar dari Douglas "Sang Bapak Natal", dia mengatakan cara mematahkan ramalan Aslan adalah bila keturunan Jadis dan Miraz menikah dengan dengan salah satu dari mereka, yang tidak lain adalah aku."

Sesaat Miraz berpikir cermat, "Apa benar yang dikatakan Edmund? Bagaimana bila dia berbohong padaku? Tapi...tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa dia dapat dengan berbohong seperti itu..." Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di kepala Miraz, dan akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah...aku percaya padamu. Kita harus menemukan dua anak hawa sekarang. Pengawal dan Prajurit! Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup, jangan sampai mereka terluka." Pengawal Miraz mengangguk dan segera memacu kuda mereka dan Edmund diperintahkan untuk memimpin mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

Aku dan Susan terus berlari ke dalam hutan, tidak memperdulikan keadaan kami yang kotor dan letih. Kami berdua terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku dan Susan jatuh terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Ketika kami mendongak, kami dikelilingi banyak sekali prajurit berpakaian baju perang. Oh...apakah mereka prajurit Miraz? Apakah kami sudah di temukan? Seseorang mendekati kami, seorang pria tua yang terlihat bijaksana dan kuat. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari prajurit itu dan aku yakin mereka bukanlah Prajurit Miraz .

"Siapa kalian berdua? Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui persembunyian kami?" Tanya pria itu hati-hati.

"Kami tersesat, kami ti..tidak tahu apa yang mesti kami lakukan..." Jawab Susan terengah-engah diikuti aku yang mengangguk.

Pria itu terlihat khawatir lalu memerintahkan kepada prajurit yang lain untuk membawa kami ke dalam sebuah pondok kecil. Di sana aku dan Susan di beri makan dan minum sampai tenaga kami pulih kembali.

"Jadi, bisa kalian ceritakan mengapa kalian bisa sampai kemari?" Pria itu bertanya kembali pada kami. Aku yang masih syok dengan kematian Peter hanya bisa terdiam, Susan yang mengetahui kesusahanku akhirnya berbicara, menceritakan kejadian yang kami alami secara rinci. Selesai Susan bercerita, nampak pria tersebut begitu terkejut.

"Demi Aslan, kalian ternyata adalah salah satu dari ramalan Aslan. Tapi sayang kakak kalian telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang mengerikan, aku memang pernah mendengar disana terdapat banyak serigala buas, aku turut berduka cita...Dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Drinian. Kami semua disini adalah pemberontak kerajaan Narnia dan Telmar, The Threader."

Aku dan Susan saling berpandangan tanda tak mengerti. "Pemberontak? Mengapa di Narnia ada pemberontakan?" Tanya Susan polos.

Drinian mendesah berat. "Kami adalah orang-orang yang tertindas oleh Miraz, kami dari kalangan budak yang teraniaya. Di saat tertentu aku dan kawananku tidak tahan dengan kekejaman pejabat dan Miraz terhadap kami. Akhirnya kami membentuk sebuah kawanan pemberontakan yang kami namai The Threader..."

Refleks aku menggenggam tangan Drinian, Menyampaikan rasa prihatinku padanya, Drinian mengangguk tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tanganku. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu dan saudaramu, musuh Miraz adalah teman kami..."

"Terima kasih Drinian, kami tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kalian.." Tukas Susan sedih.

"Aku dan kawan-kawanku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa kembali ke rumah kalian. Aku prihatin pada kalian, kalian masih muda dan berharga untuk mati di tangan Miraz. Kami akan mencoba menghalangi mereka membawa kalian."

"Tapi bukankah berbahaya bagi temanmu dan dirimu?" Tanya Susan khawatir.

"Kami bukan melakukan hal ini untuk kalian saja, tetapi kami melakukan hal ini untuk kebebasan kami juga. Kami sudah muak dengan pemerintahan Miraz." Tegas Drinian pada kami berdua.

Susan menunduk sedih, "Dan apa yang kini kau rencanakan Drinian?"

Drinian tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Hanya ada satu rencana dan kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat saat matahari mulai terbit besok. Karena perkiraanku, pasukan Miraz besok akan tiba disini. Sekarang beristirahatlah, persiapkan energi untuk besok." Drinian meninggalkan aku dan Susan berdua, sesaat keheningan melanda kami.

"Kita beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Drinian..." Susan mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Percayalah Lucy, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu atas kematian Peter." Air mataku mengalir pelan dan mulai terisak.

"Semestinya aku saja yang mati, aku bukan siapa-siapa..." Susan memotong perkataanku. "Ssttt... kau adalah adik kami, cahaya kami, kau bukan orang lain. Kau adalah Lucy Pevensie, salah satu anak bungsu keluarga Pevensie. Aku yakin ibu dan ayah akan bangga mendengar Peter melindungi kita walau nyawa taruhannya. Tegarlah Lucy, aku yakin Peter mencintai kita berdua dan ingin tetap kita berdua hidup."Aku mendongak melihat wajah Susan yang memerah menahan tangis. Seketika rasa bersalah merasukiku.

"Maaf Susan, aku tidak tahu kau juga begitu sedih atas kematian Peter. Kau juga berusaha kuat dan tegar, tapi aku malah jatuh dan rapuh seperti ini..."

Susan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak Lucy, itulah tugas seorang kakak, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku yang harus aku lindungi."

Aku memeluk Susan sekali lagi sebelum akhrinya kami berdua jatuh tertidur. Drinian benar, kami harus istirahat untuk mempersiapkan tenaga kami besok.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lucy dan Susan terbangun mendapati Drinian membawa baju baru untuk mereka kenakan.

"Maaf, hanya ini baju yang ada untuk kalian. Ini baju bekas adikku dan kakak temanku. Semoga cukup untuk dipakai."

"Terima kasih Drinian, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Drinian lalu mengantar kami untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah kami selesai berpakaian, Drinian dan kawan-kawannya juga pasukannya membawa seekor kuda perang yang kuat.

"Ini adalah kuda tercepat yang kami dapatkan. Semoga ini bisa membantu kalian cepat menemukan portal menuju dunia kalian."

Lucy dan Susan mengangguk hormat lalu memeluk Drinian dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan mereka semua. Lucy dan Susan naik ke atas kuda sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi lonceng besar yang memecah keheningan. "Susan, Lucy, cepatlah kalian pergi, pasukan Miraz telah tiba di sini, kami akan mencoba menghalangi mereka!" Perintah Drinian panik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Susan memacu kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat pertama kali Lucy tiba di Narnia, Hutan Utara.

Edmund dan pengawalnya terkejut mendapati pasukan pemberontakan secara tiba-tiba. Mereka kewalahan dengan perbandingan jumlah yang sangat Edmund dan beberapa prajurit berhasil lolos dari para yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba mengejar, "Tahan dia! Jangan sampai dia mengejar ke Utara!" Tetapi sayangnya Miraz yang memang sudah mengetahui pemberontakan The Threader sejak lama telah mengirim pasukan dalam jumlah besar. Perhatian Drinian teralihkan pada pasukan Miraz yang datang. Edmund menyeringai senang, "Utara ya?" Gumam Edmund pelan sebelum memacu kudanya bersama beberapa prajurit.

Susan terus memacu kudanya dan sesekali memerintakan Lucy melihat keadaan di belakang. Namun, keadaan seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama, mata Lucy terpaku melihat beberapa prajurit mulai mengejar mereka.

"Susan, mereka hampir mengejar kita..." Seketika wajah Susan pucat, mengapa bisa begitu cepat pasukan Miraz mengejar? Susan lalu teringat panah yang kini ia bawa, sebuah ide gila melintas dipikirannya. Susan segera menghentikan kudanya lalu turun dan menyiapkan busurnya. Lucy tercengang dengan apa yang Susan lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau turun di sini?"

"Maaf Lucy, tetapi kau harus pergi sendirian. Tetaplah hidup Lu..." Ucap Susan lalu menepuk keras kuda mereka agar segera berlari. Lucy memandang sedih pada kakaknya sampai akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Susan. Setelah memastikan Lucy sudah pergi jauh, Susan menguatkan hatinya dan menarik busur, bersiap-siap dengan kedatangan pasukan Miraz. Beberapa prajurit mulai terlihat dan saat itulah Susan menembakan panahnya dengan tetap sasaran. Satu persatu prajurit mulai tumbang namun sialnya Susan terlambat mengambil panah dan terjengkang ke bawah tertabrak kuda salah satu prajurit. Para prajurit mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya dan Susan tersentak melihat Edmund melewatinya, mengejar Lucy. Kini Susan hanya bisa berharap semoga Lucy dapat menemukan Portal dan tidak tertangkap.

Edmund memacu kudanya dengan cepat, mencari Lucy dengan mengikuti jejak kudanya. Edmund tersenyum senang melihat silue Lucy. Lucy ternyata menyadari ada seseorang yang mengejarnya memacu kudanya sekencang mungkin, berharap orang tersebut tidak berhasil mengejarnya. Edmund merengut kesal saat Lucy semakin menjauh darinya dan teringat busur panah pada pelana kudanya. Tanpa buang waktu, Edmund mengambil busur tersebut dan mengarahkanya membidik kuda Lucy, setelah yakin dengan bidikannya, Edmund menarik pelatuk lalu busur menembak tepat mengenai kuda Lucy. Kuda Lucy meringik kesakitan membuat Lucy terjatuh ke tanah. Kuda tersebut kemudian ikut terjatuh dan mati beberapa detik kemudian.

Lucy kaget melihat Edmund-lah yang melakukan ini semua, tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Edmund, Edmund yang melihat hal itu segera turun dari kudanya dan mengejar Lucy. Namun sial bagi Edmund karena Lucy telah bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon. Sementara itu Lucy menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Dimana kau Lucy? Perlihatkan dirimu dan hadapilah aku..." Ucap Edmund tenang dan menakutkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

Aku tetap dalam posisiku, diam tidak bersuara. Tuhan, tolong aku untuk sekali lagi, biarkan Edmund pergi. Aku mencoba mengintip untuk melihat posisi Edmund, tetapi sial...aku menginjak ranting pohon dan panik melihat ke arah Edmund untuk memastikan dia tidak mendengar suara yang aku timbulkan. Namun Edmund tetap dalam posisinya dan beberapa menit kemudian melangkah maju ke depan. Setelah lama tidak terlihat, aku mendesah lega...dia sudah pergi.

"Merindukanku Lucy?" Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku erat, aku mencoba berteriak namun tangannya dengan cepat membungkam mulutku. "Sudah kubilang pergilah jauh dariku karena saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan." Suaranya yang berat itu menggelitik leherku. Tuhan...mengapa aku harus begitu bodoh mengira Edmund telah pergi, semestinya aku tahu dia mendengar suara ranting tadi dan akan menjebakku. Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari mulutku dengan mengigitnya keras, dia melepas pinggangku namun sebelum aku lepas dari cengkramannya, dia menahan tanganku erat. Sesaat aku melihat wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin, tidak menunjukan kesakitan, padahal aku baru saja mengigitnya sangat keras. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa besi dan amis di lidahku lalu melihat bekas gigitanku di tangannya mengalirkan darah segar. "Terkejut Lucy? Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini merupakan tanda bukti bahwa aku telah menemukanmu, bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sepuluh tahun aku menunggu." Dia melepaskan tanganku tapi tetap mengawasi gerakanku. Aku hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Edmund. Mengapa ekspresinya begitu tenang menghadapi kebringasanku? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti,takut dengan kelakuanku yang tidak pernah terkontrol seperti aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, menaikkan daguku agar terlihat berani, aku tidak sudi Edmund melihat ketakutanku.

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja? Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau sangat ingin membunuhku dan juga saudaraku?" Suaraku tertelan pahit mengatakan kata "saudaraku". Aku belum tahu apa Edmund telah membunuh Susan, dan aku harap belum.

Edmund menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil seperti kata-kataku barusan adalah sebuah lelucon yang mengerikan. "Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu dan saudaramu Lucy..."

"Kau berbohong! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, kaulah yang membuat Peter mati!" Aku berteriak kehilangan kontrol dan mulai menyalahkan Edmund.

"Jangan menyalahkan kematian kakakmu kepadaku." Jawab Edmund tajam tetapi terdapat ketenangan yang mengerikan.

Aku menutup wajahku mencoba agar tidak menangis, tapi air mataku mulai menetes satu persatu tanpa dikomando, aku merasa hancur, terluka, lelah, berpikir memang lebih baik Edmund membunuhku sekarang. Perlahan Edmund mendekatiku lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus kepalaku penuh rasa sayang, aku memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, mengirup aroma tubuhnya yang berbau segar embun pagi,aku mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukannya?

"Ed..edmund...a...aku..." Aku menarik diri darinya dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi suaraku tertelan saat Edmund mencium bibirku dengan lembut, menarik pinggangku ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya aku terkejut karena ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan mencoba tidak membalas ciuman Edmund. Tetapi Edmund menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa ragu sehingga mau tak mau aku membuka mulutku, dengan cepat Edmund memasukan lidahnya posesif, menuntut lebih. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengikuti permainan Edmund. Kami saling menggigit, menghisap dengan liar, dan beradu saliva sampai aku tak sadar melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya, seolah aku menikmati ciumannya, sampai menit terakhir akhirnya kami melepaskan diri satu sama lain karena kehabisan udara. Kami berdua terengah-engah, perlahan semburat merah di pipiku muncul, menunjukan bahwa aku malu. Dengan agak takut aku mendongak melihat wajah Edmund dan melihatnya tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang dulu pernah aku lihat saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Kau cantik Lucy, sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu..." Gumamnya halus lalu memakaikan sesuatu di rambutku. Waspada,aku mengambil benda itu dari rambutku.

"I..ini..." Aku melihat sebuah jepitan berwarna cokelat di tanganku, jepitan yang ku kenakan saat pertama kali pergi ke Narnia.

"Ya...ini adalah milikmu, aku menemukannya saat kau pergi dan menyimpannya." Aku mendongak tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa? Mengapa kau menyimpannya?"

"Karena aku yakin kau akan kembali Lucy, aku yakin kau akan menepati janjimu padaku." Edmund lalu memelukku dengan lembut. "Menikahlah denganku Lucy...".

**Bagaimana? Terkejut bukan Edmund melamar Lucy, dan apa jawaban Lucy? **

**Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru Lucy tahu kematian Peter adalah salah Edmund, poor Lucy, maaf aku agak sedikit kejam, hha#evil smile**

**Review Please... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nah,akhirnya sampai juga chapter ke 5 :D**

**Sebenarnya saya bingung dengan ending cerita ini, berakhir happy ending atau tragis? Bagaimana menurut kalian**

**Oke, kalian mungkin bosan dengan ocehan saya, jadi silahkan membaca :D**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer : CS Lewis...**

**...**

**Normal POV**

Miraz menatap Susan dengan seksama, mengamati wajah Susan dengan detail. "Siapa namamu anak hawa?" Tanya Miraz arogan.

"Susan Pevensie tuan..." Jawab Susan sopan, dia tahu bertindak kurang ajar tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Sebenarnya aku yakin Edmund dapat menemukan adikmu, walau sebenarnya kami hanya butuh salah satu dari kalian."

Susan menatap bingung ke arah Miraz. "Apa maksud perkataan tuan?"

Miraz mendecak kesal, "Kau tentu sudah tau tentang ramalan itu bukan? Dan hanya satu yang bisa mematahkan hal tersebut, yaitu puteraku harus menikah dengan salah satu dari kalian."

Susan tercengang dengan apa yang didengarnya, jadi mereka dibiarkan hidup untuk mematahkan ramalan itu sendiri? Tapi mengapa harus dengan menikah? Ini pasti rencana Edmund untuk mendapatkan Lucy. Susan sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Edmund menyukai adiknya, perasaan Edmund sangat terlihat saat Edmund mengacuhkannya untuk mengejar Lucy. Bila Lucy yang menjadi pilihan Edmund, semakin sulit mereka merencanakan kembali untuk melarikan diri.

"Ini semua tergantung pada Edmund, tapi aku lebih suka denganmu. Kau penurut dalam beberapa hal, berbeda dengan adikmu." Susan menggeram marah namun segera menutupinya. Kata-kata Miraz memberinya sebuah ide.

"Kalau begitu dengan segala hormat yang mulia, biarkan aku menikah dengan putera tercinta anda." Rayu Susan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Miraz menatap curiga kepadanya, "Apakah kau mencintai Edmund? Aku melihat dia lebih memilih adikmu dibandingkan denganmu?" Tanya Miraz menguji.

Susan tersenyum simpul, "Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tuanku, dan menurut pendapatku hanya aku yang pantas mendampingi puteramu dibandingkan adikku, dia begitu sembrono dan juga naif."

Miraz tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Susan, Miraz melihat kecerdasan Susan dalam perkataannya dan berpikir dapat menggunakan Susan untuk mengatur Edmund bila mereka menikah.

"Kau cocok dengan Telmar, licik dan arogan, kau sangat pantas mendampingi puteraku. Akan kuusahakan puteraku menikah denganmu."

Susan mengangguk dan tersenyum palsu, setidaknya rencana yang baru dia buat berhasil. Begitu mudah mengambil hati Miraz, dan Susan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Edmund datang sambil menggendong Lucy, membawa turun Lucy dengan hati-hati. Susan tidak suka melihat hal itu, bukan karena cemburu pada kedekatan mereka. Tapi rahasia yang di simpannya selain rencana melarikan dirilah yang membuatnya tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka. Setelah turun, Lucy melihat Susan lalu memeluknya erat. Miraz menatap Susan tajam, karena baru saja dirinya begitu menghina adiknya tetapi sekarang malah terlihat akrab. Akhirnya Susan mengambil keputusan untuk berakting kejam pada Lucy.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Lu, jangan seperti anak kecil. Dan berilah hormat pada tuan Miraz." Omel Susan sambil melepaskan pelukan Lucy. Lucy menatap Susan tidak percaya, mengapa tiba-tiba kakaknya menjadi sangat kasar? Edmund juga merasakan hal yang aneh dengan perilaku Susan. Sedangkan Miraz menyeringai mendengar omelan Susan.

"Tidak perlu sayangku... adikmu ini masih muda dan tidak bijaksana, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Edmund berjengit mendengar kata sayang untuk Susan dari ayahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ayah pikirkan? Tanya Edmund dalam hati.

"Edmund, ikut aku ke dalam tenda, ada yang mesti aku bicarakan padamu..." Edmund mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti ayahnya. Sedangkan Lucy masih syok dengan perilaku Susan.

"Su...apa yang salah denganmu? Mengapa kau begitu hormat pada Miraz?" Susan menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak sekarang Lu...nanti akan aku beritahu apa masalahnya. Sekarang berpura-puralah kau sakit dan teraniaya dengan sifatku." Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Akan banyak waktu nanti dan Lucy ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian di dalam hutan dengan Edmund.

Ya, Edmund memang telah melamarnya, akan tetapi Lucy belum bisa menjawab lamaran Edmund. Mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu dan umur Lucy yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Edmund tidak keberatan memberikan waktu Lucy untuk berpikir dengan ancaman Lucy tidak bisa kembali ke London, Inggris.

Sementara itu Miraz sedang membahas pernikahan dengan Edmund.

"Edmund, sebagai ayah aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Menurutku Susan cukup baik dan juga cerdas sebagai calon istrimu di masa yang akan datang. Telmar butuh Ratu seperti dia."

Edmund tercengang sesaat sebelum menutup emosinya. Jadi permainan apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy? Dia juga menarik dan pintar..." Sahut Edmund membuat Miraz mendelikan matanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Lucy?" Tanya ayahnya tak sabar, Edmund berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya dari kemarahannya.

"Ya...aku mencintainya dan aku sudah melamarnya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Edmund mantap, dia sudah muak mengikuti kehendak ayahnya. Edmund bisa mentolerir segala tuntutan Ayahnya, tapi tidak dengan keputusannya menikah dengan Lucy, itu sama saja mengambil jiwa dan hidupnya.

"Edmund! Jangan keras kepala seperti ibumu, cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan walau tanpa cinta kita bisa bahagia." Tegur ayahnya tajam, Edmund hanya diam sambil terus memikirkan mengapa ayahnya ingin dirinya menikah dengan Susan? Ini semua sedikit mencurigakan.

"Terserah keputusan apa yang akan ayah berikan, tetapi aku tetap memilih Lucy." Tukas Edmund dingin lalu melangkah keluar. Miraz yang kesal dengan kekurangajaran anaknya membanting gelas kaca di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Keesokan harinya Miraz beserta rombongannya pergi kembali menuju istana. Susan tetap dengan akting kejamnya sementara Lucy percaya pada kakaknya dan pura-pura terlihat sakit dengan perlakuan Susan. Edmund mulai mencurigai Susan, ia sangat yakin Susan dan Lucy begitu akrab, jadi tidak mungkin Susan memperlakukan Lucy begitu buruk. Selama dalam perjalanan Edmund diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak bicara pada Lucy. Lucy yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memandang sedih pada Edmund dan Susan, ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya? Lucy berharap Susan berhenti dengan sandiwaranya lalu Edmund kembali berbicara dengannya. Tunggu! Kenapa Lucy berharap Edmund mau berbicara dengannya? Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya... terus menyangkal perasaannya pada Edmund. Dia berpikir mungkin pikirannya sedang kacau karena kelelahan dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di Istana Miraz, Susan dan Lucy dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar yang telah di sediakan Miraz. Dan sebagai penutup tidak lupa Susan mengucapkan terima kasih secara berlebihan. Tanpa Miraz dan Susan sadari, Edmund mengawasi kelakuan Susan dari kejauhan, menyeringai licik dan melangkah pergi. Miraz begitu mengagumi tingkah laku Susan, selalu tersenyum melihat Susan. Sedangkan Lucy mendapat cibiran dan tatapan sinis dari Miraz. Setelah Miraz pergi dan tidak terlihat, cepat-cepat Susan menarik Lucy kedalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Lucy yang sudah muak dengan sandiwara Susan segera menghujaninya berbagai pertanyaan. "Susan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!" Jerit Lucy frustasi.

"Stt...tenang Lu, baiklah...aku akan menjelaskan padamu sekarang. Aku pikir aman berbicara disini..."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan..." Tuntut Lucy

"Aku mencoba mengambil hati Miraz-...dengarkan aku dulu." Ujar Susan melihat Lucy yang akan memotongnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Lu...kau harus kembali ke London. Miraz memberitahuku bahwa ramalan Aslan hanya bisa dipatahkan bila Edmund menikah dengan salah satu dari kita..."

Lucy tercengang mendengar perkataan Susan. Jadi lamaran Edmund kemarin...

"Aku tahu Edmund tertarik padamu, tapi tidak akan aku biarkan dia menyakitimu. Aku berpikir lebih baik aku yang menjadi calon istrinya, setelah aku menikah dengannya aku bisa leluasa untuk membawamu pergi dari sini..."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba amarah muncul dalam hati Lucy. Edmund...dia kembali membohonginya, dia kembali mengkhianatinya. Padahal Lucy mulai berpikir untuk percaya pada Edmund.

"Su...kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Semestinya kau yang harus pergi dari sini, bukan aku." Ujar Lucy tegas.

"Lucy...kau...kau tidak benar-benar tertarik padanya bukan? Dia hanya memanfaatkan dirimu..!"

"Tidak Su...bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja rencanamu tidak bisa dilanjutkan, karena...karena..." Lucy memandang ragu Susan sejenak. "Karena Edmund telah melamarku dengan ancaman aku tidak bisa kembali ke London." Susan mengeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa? Bajingan sialan itu..." Maki Susan pelan. "Dia tidak akan berhasil Lucy, aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Miraz untuk segera melaksanakan pernikahan antara aku dan dia.." Susan melangkah pergi. "Su...jangan! Edmund bisa berbuat apa saja yang dia mau..." Tapi Susan tidak memperdulikan Lucy dan terus melangkah menuju ruangan Miraz.

Ruangan itu begitu luas, terdapat banyak bendera dan lambang dari negara Telmar berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran "T" berlapis Susan terhenti melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Susan melemparkan pandangan menghina padanya yang di sambut dengan seringaian kemarahan.

"Aku tahu kau yang membuat ayahku berpikir agar aku menikah denganmu, ternyata kau lebih licik dari yang ku kira.." Suara Edmund terdengar menyeramkan, membuat Susan bergidik pelan.

"Kau kira dengan melamar Lucy kau akan memilikinya? Asal kau tau Pangeran Edmund, Lucy adalah adikku yang sah dan aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan sepertimu menjadi suaminya!" Sahut Susan marah.

Edmund terkekeh pelan mendengar ancaman Susan, "Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja _kakak ipar tersayang?_ Aku peringatkan padamu, hentikan permainan konyol ini, tidak akan bijaksana melawanku dengan menggunakan ayahku." Balas Edmund Sakratis.

Susan menatap Edmund penuh kebencian, dalam hati mengutuk Edmund. "Kau tidak berhak memiliki Lucy, hanya Peter yang berhak memilikinya."

Ekspresi Edmund berubah marah. "Dia sudah mati! Lagipula dia hanya seorang kakak bagi Lucy.."

"Tidak, kalau saja kami tidak pernah kemari, Peter akan hidup bahagia bersama Lucy! Lucy sudah ditunangkan dengan Peter sejak dia datang ke rumah kami- " Ucapan Susan terputus karena tangan Edmund mencekik lehernya kuat, Susan menjerit kesakitan.

"Lucy adalah milikku! Selamanya miliku...bukan milikmu dan juga kakak sialanmu!" Tukas Edmund kasar lalu membanting tubuh Susan ke lantai, Susan mengerang kesakitan sambil terengah-engah mengambil napas. "Berpikirlah dua kali untuk mengalahkan aku, Susan Pevensie..." Edmund lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Susan memandangnya ngeri.

**Edmund PO**V

Aku melangkah gusar ke dalam kamarku, menutup pintu dengan kasar. Wanita sialan! Perkiraanku benar, memang dia yang meyakinkan ayah untuk menikahkanku dengannya, brengsek!

_Lucy sudah ditunangkan dengan Peter sejak dia datang ke rumah kami_

Suara wanita sialan itu menggema di otakku, aku tahu ini adalah ultimatum darinya. "Dia belum memberitahu hal ini pada Lucy, jadi mengancamku menggunakan ini? Bila Lucy mengetahui pertunangannya dengan bocah sialan itu, dia akan merasa bersalah dan menolakku.." Gumamku khawatir. Dan semua itu akan membuat rencanaku sia-sia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, aku harus membungkam mulut perempuan itu.

Tanganku meraih tas-ku kasar dan mengambil botol bening berisi cairan abu-abu yang ada di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum licik memuji kepandaianku sendiri. "Maaf Lucy...kakakmu adalah pengganggu yang menyebalkan."

**Whoa...kira-kira hal jahat apa yang akan dilakukan Edmund pada Susan? Apakah Susan akan menikah dengan Edmund?**

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huft...akhirnya sampai juga ke chapter 6 dan saya masih bingung dengan ending cerita ini :(**

**Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, nah tunggu apa lagi? Lets reading...**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer: CS Lewis selalu :)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Normal POV**

Matahari pagi mulai menampakan cahayanya menembus masuk ke dalam kamar Lucy. Mata Lucy terbuka, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela. Dilihatnya sebuah gaun berwarna hijau keemasan tergantung tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan heran Lucy menghampiri gaun tersebut dan menemukan sebuah memo kecil di sudut meja kamarnya.

_Pakailah gaun ini sebagai hadian aku sesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuhmu tadi malam._

_-Edmund-_

Mata Lucy melebar membaca memo dari Edmund. Apa? Semalam dia kemari dan dengan seenaknya mengukur ukuran tubuhnya? Refleks Lucy merangkul tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, pikiran negatif melayang di kepalanya.

"Dasar Brengsek..." Gumam Lucy pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyebutku seperti itu Lucy Pevensie." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengagetkannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Edmund.

"Pangeran Edmund...tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit privasi? Mengukur tubuhku? Ini gila!" Jerit Lucy frustasi campur malu.

Edmund menyeringai puas lalu mendekati Lucy. Lucy melangkah mundur, takut Edmund mencoba sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya. Namun sial, punggungnya membentur tembok, tidak memberinya kebebasan. Edmund terus mendekati Lucy hingga dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Lucy memejamkan matanya berusaha tidak melihat mata hazel Edmund yang menggodanya. Samar tercium aroma Edmund, masih aroma embun segar pagi. Napas Edmund mengelitik wajahnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa putri...hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kau menjadi istriku." Bisik Edmund mesra di dekat telinga Lucy bergidik dengan panggilan baru Edmund.

"Aku tahu Edmund...kau hanya memanfaatkanku dan kakakku untuk mematahkan ramalan Aslan." Ujar Lucy sinis, di sambut senyuman kecil dari Edmund.

"Kau tahu...semua adalah kebohonganku." Lucy membuka matanya lebar, menatap langsung mata hazel Edmund.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi..kau-..."

"Ya, semua adalah kebohonganku. Ayahku begitu percaya padaku Lucy, tapi semua sia-sia sekarang. Jadi kita lihat siapa yang menang pada akhirnya, aku atau kau dengan kakak tersayangmu itu?" Terlihat kilatan amarah dari mata Edmund, Lucy masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Edmund. Merasa heran padanya, mengapa dia begitu menginginkan dirinya? Lucy bukanlah wanita yang sempurna dengan kecantikan luar biasa dan pintar seperti Susan. Jadi mengapa?

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau begitu menginginkan diriku Edmund?" Tanya Lucy pelan.

Sorot mata Edmund berubah menjadi lembut lalu tangannya membelai wajah Lucy. "Karena...kau adalah segalanya tidak perduli semua orang menentangku untuk mendapatkanmu Lucy, aku tidak bisa menyerah padamu. Kau adalah milikku..."

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Edmund, tidak tahan melihat matanya. Lucy takut, bukan takut pada Edmund, tapi takut pada semua kata-katanya, takut semua adalah kejujurannya yang selama ini dia ragukan.

"Bersiaplah Lucy...sebentar lagi ayahku akan mengumumkan sesuatu, kau harus hadir di sana." Edmund melangkah pergi dari kamar Lucy, meninggalkan Lucy dengan segala kemelut hatinya.

Setelah bersiap-siap di bantu oleh pelayan Edmund, Lucy berjalan menuju altar istana. Di sana semua orang menatap padanya, sampai di ujung altar Lucy melihat Susan dengan segala kecantikannya. Susan mengenakan gaun beludru biru, cocok dengan tubuhnya yang semapai. Rambutnya di tata rapih seperti bangsawan Inggris. Di lehernya tergantung kalung emas bertahtakan berlian. Berbeda jauh dengan Lucy yang hanya mengenakan gaun dari Edmund, tanpa riasan apapun dan rambutnya terurai tanpa di tata. Miraz menatap rendah pada Lucy, seolah-olah Lucy sesuatu yang tidak pantas berada di istananya. Lucy menyadari tatapan Miraz mencoba menguatkan hati duduk di samping Susan. Terompet kerajaan berbunyi, menandakan Miraz akan mulai memberikan pengumumannya.

"Rakyatku yang tercinta...anakku Pangeran serta Raja masa depan Telmar sudah beranjak menuju usia pernikahan. Aku ingin mengumumkan calon mempelai wanita yang akan menjadi Ratu masa depan Telmar." Susan menggenggam tangan Lucy kuat dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi Lucy mengekspresikan wajah gugup serta ketidakyakinan.

"Wanita tersebut merupakan kehormatan bagi kerajaan Telmar. Dia sangat cocok menjadi menantuku." Lanjut Miraz dengan suara tegas.

Lucy melirik sekitarnya, mencari keberadaan Edmund. Namun Lucy tidak melihat Edmund dimanapun.

"Wanita itu adalah-..." Tiba-tiba suara Miraz terhenti, wajahnya pucat, tangannya gemetar, lalu tumbang seketika. Seluruh orang di altar tersentak kaget dan mulai mengerubungi raja mereka. Pengawal Miraz yang panik segera membawa raja mereka. Susan menatap khawatir, sementara Lucy menangkap sosok seseorang di tengah kerumunan menyeringai kejam lalu meninggalkan altar. Dia tahu siapa orang tersebut...Edmund

**OMG apa yang dilakukan Edmund pada Miraz? Segila itukah cinta Edmund pada Lucy?**

**Review Please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, maaf yah baru update sekarang, saya gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang menyukai pairing Edmund/Lucy di Malaikat Jatuh, hiks...jadi terharu :')**

**Sebelumnya juga saya ingin berterima kasih pada Rama Diggory Malfoy,Naomi,dan Javellin yang telah mendukung cerita ini :D**

**Daripada kepanjangan, mendingan langsung baca, lets reading ...**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**Disclaimer: CS Lewis (Akan selalu Bapak Lewis)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Normal POV**

Tidak terasa malam semakin gelap, cahaya matahari kini tergantikan oleh kerlip bintang yang indah. Susan dan Lucy menatap bintang, saling terdiam satu sama lain. Tidak tau apa yang mesti mereka lakukan. Lama terdiam, akhirnya Susan menghela napas panjang.

"Kita harus bisa menyembuhkan Miraz, dia satu-satunya kartu yang bisa kita gunakan." Ujar Susan pelan, Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku...aku tidak mengerti, kenapa waktunya begitu tepat saat dia ingin mengumumkan diriku di depan altar. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba dia jatuh...?" Tanya Susan pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menghela napas diam-diam, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memberitahu kakaknya tentang spekulasi Edmund yang meracuni ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, dia sendiri masih belum yakin, mustahil seorang anak meracuni ayahnya sendiri bukan?

Sementara Lucy sibuk dengan pikirannya, Susan menatap Lucy khawatir. "Ada apa denganmu Lu? Jangan takut, Miraz masih hidup. Kau dengar sendiri penuturan tabib istana yang mengatakan bahwa Miraz hanya keracunan makanan."

Lucy menatap Susan penuh, "Sejujurnya aku tidak khawatir bila aku tidak bisa kembali ke London, Su..."

Mata Susan melebar, terkejut, "Apa maksudmu Lu? Kau harus kembali..."

"Tidak Susan, bukan aku...tapi kau. Ini tidak akan berhasil-..."Susan memotong kata-kata Lucy.

"Tidak, Lucy aku mohon, demi Peter, kau jangan menyerah. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau di sini, kau sudah cukup menderita..." Tangis Susan pecah lalu memeluk Lucy erat-erat. "Aku mohon Lu, akan aku lakukan segalanya agar kau bisa kembali walau nyawa taruhannya."

Lucy meneteskan air matanya, terharu akan kata-kata Susan. "Maaf Susan...maafkan aku..." Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain, meluapkan semua emosi mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Lucy kelelahan dan tertidur dalam pelukan Susan. Susan membaringkan Lucy dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Lucy, kau harus kuat, tegarlah untuk sedikit lagi..." Ujar Susan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan adiknya. Dia tidak sadar ada seseorang menunggunya. Seseorang itu menyekapnya dan lalu membawanya pergi ke menara tertinggi. Tidak ada penerangan di sana, sehingga Susan tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang tersebut. Susan berusaha memberontak, namun orang tersebut lebih kuat darinya.

Mereka tiba di ruangan terbuka, Susan merasakan tubuhnya bergidik menahan dingin, sebenarnya siapa yang telah membawanya kemari? Apakah Edmund? Pikiran negatif melayang di kepalanya. Akankah dia akan mati di tangan Edmund? Tiba-tiba saja orang tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari Susan. Susan menoleh dan melihat wajah asing di bawah sinar bulan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Susan ketakutan, suaranya bergetar hebat, ia sudah mengira ajalnya akan datang.

"Maaf menakuti anda ma'am. Perkenalkan, namaku Caspian. Aku anak dari Drinian, pemimpin The Threader." Sapa Caspian. Susan menyipit curiga, "Aku tahu aku salah membawamu seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigaiku..."

Perlahan air muka Susan mencair, mencoba percaya pada Caspian. "Drinian tidak pernah bercerita dia mempunyai seorang anak? Dan aku tidak melihatmu di kemah Threader saat aku di sana?"

Caspian tertawa kecil, "Yah, dia memang seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak di sana, aku selalu berada di sini. Istana Miraz..."

"Kau...kau menghianati ayahmu?" Tanya Susan dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu ma'am. Aku di sini sebagai mata-mata Miraz. Aku baru saja menerima surat dari ayah yang mengatakan aku harus melindungi kalian." Jawab Caspian meyakinkan Susan.

Susan menunduk sedih, "Maaf membuat Drinian khawatir, dia sudah begitu baik pada kami. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaaanya?"

Caspian menunduk muram, "Tidak baik, kami harus segera mengungsikan kelompok kami ke Selatan. Ayah tahu kalian gagal kembali ke tempat kalian, maka dari itu dia mengutusku untuk melindungimu sampai kami pergi dari Negara ini."

"Maksudmu kau akan pergi?" Sahut Susan hati-hati.

"Ya, kami menawarkan kalian untuk lari bersama kami. Kita akan pergi besok malam, apa kau bersedia walau kalian tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kalian?"

Air mata Susan mengalir, apa dia akan ikut pergi? Yang artinya dia tidak bisa kembali ke Narnia, ke Hutan Utara, Portal satu-satunya menuju London. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus di Istana, akan lebih baik Susan bisa menyelamatkan Lucy dari Edmund. Miraz tidak bisa membantunya sekarang.

"Baiklah...aku dan adikku ikut...apa rencanamu?" Caspian tersenyum lebar. "Dengarkan baik-baik rencana tidak boleh melakukan satu kesalahan apapun."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur, mataku terbuka mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk. Aku memandang sekelilingku, berharap semua ini adalah mimpi buruk dan akhirnya aku terbangun. Akan ada Ayah dan Ibu, Susan yang mengomel dan Peter...Peter yang membelaku lalu menyentuh rambutku lembut. Namun, aku tersadar ini semua adalah nyata. Tidak ada Ayah dan Ibu yang memandang sayang pada kami, tidak ada Susan yang mengomel sayang padaku, tidak ada Peter. Air mataku mengalir pelan, aku meringkuk, memeluk diriku sendiri. Perasaanku campur aduk, semua ini membuat aku gila. Memang lebih baik semestinya aku tidak masuk dalam keluarga Pevensie. Semestinya dari awal aku ikut bersama Edmund dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang masuk, mataku menyipit melihat Susan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tiap pagi semestinya kita tertawa bersama dan Peter akan melakukan hal ini padamu bukan?" Aku menyeka air mataku, memaksa tersenyum.

"Yah, dan kau akan memarahiku karena lupa mengganti pakaianku dengan baju tidur."

Susan menarikku dalam pelukannya, "Kita akan segera pergi dari sini Lu, nanti malam..."

Mataku terbelalak kaget, "Apa kau bilang?" Melepaskan pelukan Susan.

"Drinian mempunyai anak yang menjadi mata-mata, namanya Caspian. Dia salah satu prajurit di Istana ini. Drinian membuat rencana untuk kita melarikan diri, dia tahu kita tertangkap..."

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Kita harus pergi Lucy, Caspian sudah memberitahuku keadaan Miraz semakin buruk. Itu berarti keadaan kita juga buruk Lu, Edmund akan segera di nobatkan menjadi Raja. Sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus pergi, walaupun kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke London."

Susan menatapku penuh kesungguhan, aku balas menatap ragu. "Aku tidak yakin Su, apa kau yakin tidak ingin kembali ke London? Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?"

Susan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku juga sedih tidak bisa kembali ke London. Tapi aku mulai mempercayai ramalan Aslan. Walau Peter telah tiada, masih ada kau dan aku yang harus berjuang. Kita harus mencegah pecahnya ramalan itu agar bisa kembali."

Hatiku terasa teremas mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Susan. Dia masih belum tau bahwa pemecahan ramalan dengan menikahi salah satu dari kami adalah karangan Edmund. "Susan, pernikahan untuk mencegah terjadinya ramalan adalah palsu..."Sahutku pelan.

"A..apa kau bilang?" Tanya Susan tidak yakin.

"Ini semua karangan Edmund. Dia sengaja membohongi ayahnya..."

Sesaat suasana hening, Susan menatapku intens."Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau juga mengetahui hal ini."

"A-aku mengetahuinya dari Edmund, dia mengaku secara terang-terangan padaku..." Jawabku gugup. Jangan sampai Susan mengetahui Edmund masuk ke dalam kamarku dan bahkan mengukur ukuran tubuhku.

Susan menghela napas kesal, "Dia benar-benar bajingan..."

"Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa cara mematahkan ramalan itu adalah palsu?" Tanyaku penasaran, Susan mengedikan bahunya.

"Yah, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa membawamu pergi Lu, tapi sekarang tidak penting lagi. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru di dunia yang baru, walau kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke London."

Aku melihat Susan sedih, "Apa kau yakin Su?"

Susan hanya diam terpaku, membuatku menjadi semakin bersalah.

"Jangan merasa bersalah Lu...sudah aku bilang ini bukanlah kesalahanmu..." Aku agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Susan, bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

"Ya, aku mencoba untuk percaya Su. Dan bagaimana dengan Caspian? Apa benar dia adalah anak dari Drinian?" Susan mengerutkan kening, kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Aku sudah melihat surat yang diberikan Drinian pada Caspian. Dan mengenai apa kita bisa percaya pada Caspian, aku rasa kita harus mempercayainya. Aku pikir untuk apa Caspian membohongi kita? Tidak ada untungnya kan?"

Susan benar, tidak ada untungnya Caspian membohongi kami. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dan mencurigainya. Buru-buru aku mengubah ekspresiku saat Susan melihat ke arahku.

"Persiapkan dirimu Lucy, rencana sudah kami susun sematang mungkin. Aku yakin kita bisa pergi dari Istana terkutuk ini sebelum pengangkatan Edmund menjadi Raja." Sahut Susan seraya tersenyum manis, mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, semoga..." Ucapku lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Pangeran Edmund melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap,diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan dan seorang memasuki ruangan,hanya ada sedikit cahaya di ruangan tersebut, dan dilihatnya ayahnya terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar. Edmund menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya mendekati ayahnya.

"Ayah..."Panggil Edmund pelan, perlahan mata Miraz terbuka. Saat melihat anaknya tersungging seringaian kecil dari sudut bibirnya.

"Edmund, kau harus menjadi Raja Telmar..." Ujar Miraz lemah dan terbatuk kecil.

Pemuda yang akan menjadi Calon Raja Telmar mengangguk pelan. "Ya ayah, besok penobatanku akan dilaksanakan. Sebaiknya ayah istirahat." Sambil memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk memberikan cairan berwarna abu-abu yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Miraz menatap cairan tersebut dengan seksama, "Apa itu anakku?"

Edmund tersenyum kecil lalu membuka tutup botol cairan tersebut, " Ini adalah obat barumu ayah. Minumlah.." Jawab Edmund sambil membantu ayahnya meminum cairan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, napas Miraz mulai teratur, dia telah tertidur. Edmund menyeringai senang, sementara prajurit yang mengikuti Edmund menyipitkan matanya seolah-olah Miraz akan mati hari ini juga, namun pikirannya ditapik oleh dirinya sendiri saat melihat dada Miraz naik turun, menandakan Rajanya masih hidup.

"Yang Mulia, aku ingin berbicara dengan anda..." Sahut prajurit itu pelan, secara perlahan para pelayan mengundurkan diri. Dilihat dari sikap para pelayan yang bersikap hormat pada prajurit itu, sepertinya prajurit tersebut memiliki posisi yang tinggi.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Edmund dingin tanpa ekspresi. Matanya masih mengawasi Miraz yang tertidur.

Prajurit itu menghela napas, "Aku yakin Yang Mulia tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang mungkin akan Yang Mulia sesali dikemudian hari, maka dari itu aku bersedia menjalankan misi dari Yang Mulia..."

Edmund melirik prajurit tersebut, hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat, sebagian lagi tertutup bayangan tirai kamar Miraz. "Tergantung padamu bagaimana menjalankan misimu. Aku hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang semestinya menjadi milikku. Dan tentang ayahku tersayang, aku masih bisa mengampuni dirinya." Prajurit merinding sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk hormat lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya meraih handel pintu, Edmund berbicara sesuatu padanya, seperti sebuah peringatan karena prajurit itu berhenti sejenak, beberapa menit kemudian prajurit itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Edmund dan Miraz.

**Aku merencanakan akan membuat Malaikat Jatuh tamat pada chapter 10, menurut kalian sebaiknya cerita ini berakhir tragis atau happy ending?**

**Review Please... **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Halo...hehe, maaf banget nih, beneran saya mau minta maaf baru update sekian lama#ditendangparaauthor_**

**_Sebenernya saya ingin sekali update, tapi karena liburan panjang, saya lebih memilih sering keluar (pasti tidak bawa laptop)._**

**_Sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya, dan saya sangat berterima kasih karena ada beberapa orang yang masih setia menunggu cerita saya :D_**

**Title: Malaikat Jatuh**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer: CS Lewis**

**:**

**:**

**If you dont like, dont read :)**

**_Normal POV_  
><strong>

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan dengan cepat menarik seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan, mereka berjalan mengendap-endap, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Wanita cantik itu dengan gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan menaiki tangga menuju menara tertinggi. Sampai di atas menara, wanita cantik tersebut tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya berada tepat di hadapannya. Si pemuda membalas dengan tersenyum sedangkan gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan hanya diam memandang pemuda tersebut.

"Caspian, perkenalkan, dia adik perempuanku, Lucy." Ujar Susan memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Caspian tersenyum ramah lalu menganggukkan kepala sopan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, ma'am..."

Lucy mengangguk kaku, "Ya, kakakku sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Susan merasakan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Lu, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk memperjelas rencana Caspian. Ku harap kau mulai percaya padanya."

Lucy menatap Caspian tenang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, senyuman yang bahkan Caspian tau adalah sebuah kebohongan dan keterpaksaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku. Kita akan melarikan diri malam ini. Nanti malam akan ada pesta perayaan sebelum pengangkatan Pangeran Edmund menjadi Raja. Kalian harus melayani para tamu dalam acara pesta dansa malam nanti-..."

"Pesta dansa? Aku tidak tahu akan ada pesta dansa nanti malam?" Tanya Lucy memotong kata-kata Caspian.

Susan melirik Lucy menyesal, "Maaf Lu, aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau membenci pesta apalagi tarian..."

Caspian berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasan, "Kita beruntung karena pesta tersebut merupakan pesta Topeng, pesta yang sudah menjadi tradisi dari kerajaan kita tidak perlu bersusah payah pergi dari sana tanpa harus di curigai. Hanya saja yang perlu kita khawatirkan bagaimana mencari cela untuk melewati gerbang istana. Pangeran Edmund memerintahkan untuk menjaga ketat setiap orang yang masuk dan keluar."

Susan tersenyum licik, "Untuk hal itu, aku bisa mengaturnya."

Caspian dan Lucy mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Caspian responsif.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya cukup membawa kuda ke dekat gerbang, untuk urusan penjaga, sisanya serahkan padaku..." Suara Susan begitu percaya diri membuat Lucy takut. Memang Susan adalah orang yang sangat logis, tapi Lucy sangat mengenal kakaknya. Bila Susan ingin, dia bisa melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan.

Sementara Caspian pamit untuk mengecek kuda mereka, Lucy segera menginterogasi Susan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya Su..."

"Tidak Lu, aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku sendiri. Tidak untuk saat ini..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

"Kau tau Su, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai Caspian..."

Susan menatapku tidak percaya, aku sudah tahu ekspresinya akan seperti itu. "Lu, aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat seperti itu lagi."

"Su, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana ini sebelum terlambat. Aku yakin Edmund tidak mungkin membiarkan kita begitu saja." Bujukku memegang tangannya.

"Lucy, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Mulailah percaya pada Caspian, dia itu anak Drinian. Lagipula Edmund-brengsek-sial tidak akan mengetahui rencana kita."

"Ta..tapi..-"

Susan menghela napas, "Kalau kau tidak percaya pada Caspian, tolong percayalah padaku. Bisakah?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturannya, aku tahu Susan akan sangat keras kepala. Dan itu artinya aku tidak mungkin bisa membantahnya lagi. Aku heran pada Susan, mengapa dia begitu percaya pada Caspian? Walau cerita Caspian sangat masuk akal, hatiku masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Caspian kembali dan memberitahu kami semua persiapan sudah siap, tinggal kami menjalankan rencana. Kami kembali satu-persatu, meminimalisir kecurigaan yang akan ditimbulkan bila kami bersama-sama. Caspian mengintruksikan aku dan Susan pergi ke kamar kami. Kami berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar kami tanpa di ketahui dan dicurigai penghuni Istana. Namun dugaanku salah saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan sebuah gaun hijau keemasan tergantung rapih di dekat jendela. Ada seseorang yang telah memasuki kamarku. Aku medekati gaun tersebut, berbeda dengan gaun yang aku kenakan saat pengumuman Miraz, gaun ini agak terbuka di bagian belakang, disana juga terdapat topeng hijau keemasan. Aku yakin pengirimnya adalah Edmund, sebenarnya apa lagi yang dia rencanakan?

Aku mencoba mencari catatan kecil namun hasilnya nihil, membuatku menghela napas kecewa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV<em>**

Malam di Kerajaan Telmar begitu meriah, banyak warga kalangan atas dan pejabat sekitar datang menghadiri acara Pesta Dansa mempersiapkan penobatan Pangeran Edmund sebagai Raja. Semuanya menggunakan pakaian yang cantik dan terbilang mewah, dengan wajah mereka tertutupi topeng berbagai bentuk yang menawan.

Seorang pemuda bertopeng merah dengan baju abad pertengahan yang sangat mewah berjalan tenang ke atas podium. Mata cokelatnya menatap para undangan tajam, membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening.

"Para undangan yang terhormat, aku sebagai calon dari Raja Telmar akan memberikan pengumuman yang penting sebelum penobatanku besok."Suaranya terdengar tenang dan menakutkan.

Semua undangan masih terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sementara itu Susan dan Lucy berpegangan erat satu sama lain di antara kerumunan, mencoba bersikap biasa. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang mengawasi mereka dari belakang. Pemuda itu tampil sederhana namun tetap menawan. Topeng hijau silvernya menutup sebagian wajahnya, namun siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengetahui dibalik topengnya terdapat wajah yang tampan dan mempesona.

"Esok adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Narnia dan juga Telmar. Dan esok adalah hari dimana Telmar akan mendapatkan seorang Ratu." Ucapnya percaya diri.

Lucy bergerak gelisah, sementara Susan masih bersikap waspada. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang pria bertopeng hitam mendekat.

"Kita harus segera pergi." Bisik pria yang ternyata adalah Caspian.

Susan menarik tangan Lucy erat, "Pergilah dengan Caspian, aku akan menangani para penjaga."

Lucy menggangguk lalu mengikuti Caspian dari belakang, menembus para undangan yang tetap fokus memperhatikan –Calon Raja- mereka. Lucy terus mengikuti Caspian dari belakang, membuatnya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bukankah Caspian mengatakan penjagaan akan sangat ketat? Lalu mengapa mereka berdua bisa dengan mudahnya melangkah ke arah kandang kuda? Kecurigaan Lucy semakin bertambah saat dirinya tidak mendapati satu orangpun penjaga di sekitar kandang.

"Mengapa tidak ada satupun penjaga di sini Caspian?"

Terlihat sudut mata Caspian menegang tetapi dengan cepat diubahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi akan lebih bijaksana kita tetap menjalankan rencana."

Cukup sudah! Lucy memang tidak bisa mempercayai Caspian! Dengan cepat Lucy berlari meninggalkan kandang. Caspian yang melihat hal tersebut sontak kaget dan segera mengejar. Caspian berhasil mencapai Lucy, dirinya terkejut mendapati sebilah belati berada tepat di dadanya, menahan gerakannya.

"Lucy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Caspian tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy.

"Biarkan aku pergi! Kuperintahkan kau untuk mundur, Caspian..."

Caspian menuruti permintaan Lucy, dengan perlahan tangannya melepaskan tangan yakin jarak mereka cukup jauh, Lucy berbalik lalu kembali berlari menuju Istana.

Langkah kaki Lucy terdengar bergema di lorong-lorong Istana, malam semakin pekat namun dirinya tidak perduli dengan udara dingin yang menembus kulitnya. Kakinya terus berlari, berharap tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Susan. Namun langkah Lucy terhenti saat tiba di taman Istana yang terlihat lengang. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sesosok pemuda muncul dari pekatnya malam. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan topeng hijau yang dikenakannya. Mata Lucy membulat ketika topeng yang melekat pada pemuda itu terlepas."Kau memang seseorang yang cerdas Lucy, untuk gadis seukuran dirimu."

"Edmund..." Ucap Lucy lirih

Edmund menyeringai licik seperti biasa, "Mengapa begitu terkejut melihatku, Putri?"

Lucy berjengit ketika Edmund memanggilnya dengan sebutan Putri. Ia membenci panggilan barunya.

"Katakan padaku dimana Susan?" Geram Lucy marah, mengabaikan pertanyaan Edmund.

Edmund mengangkat satu alisnya, mengalihkan perhatian pada gaun yang dikenakan –Calon Ratunya-"Sudah kuduga baju itu cocok untukmu. Kau memang pantas menjadi pendampingku." Sanjungnya tenang sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati Lucy.

Kali ini Lucy tetap terdiam ditempatnya, tidak memundurkan langkahnya ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan Edmund. Dia tidak ingin Edmund mempermainkannya lagi. Kini mata mereka saling berpandangan. Hazel bertemu dengan Biru Laut. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Edmund terulur,melepaskan topeng Lucy. Matanya berkilat nakal melihat wajah Lucy penuh ekspresi kemarahan.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Putri, selalu membuatku terpesona." Rayu Edmund kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy,mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut. Lucy yang tidak menyangka Edmund akan menciumnya kemudian berusaha menjauh. Usahanya berhasil karena Edmund melepas ciumannya.

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan Edmund! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana Susan!" Jerit Lucy benar-benar marah. Edmund mendecak kesal, tapi dengan cepat kekesalannya digantikan dengan ekspresi prihatin. Entah mengapa Lucy merasaksan firasat buruk.

"Kakakmu yang malang, meringkuk di penjara yang dingin saat aku akan menjadi raja." Ujar Edmund dingin.

Pertahanan Lucy runtuh seketika, air matanya mengalir pelan dari mata tidak ada harapan lagi, Susan sudah tertangkap.

Perlahan Edmund mendekati Lucy kembali, menangkupkan wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap mata Lucy lembut –entah sudah berapa kali-, berharap –Calon Ratunya- menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintainya."Jadilah Ratuku, putri. Dengan begitu akan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan."

Jarinya menghapus air mata Lucy dipipinya, membuat Lucy segera menundukan wajahnya. Keheningan malam mulai menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Lucy tahu Edmund tengah menunggu jawabannya.

Sedetik kemudian keputusannya sudah bulat.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Susan... sangat berharga baginya.

Kepala Lucy terangkat, memandang penuh kesungguhan dan keyakinan. Kali ini dia yang akan melindungi Susan, tidak perduli Susan akan sangat membencinya setelah ini.

Ketika Lucy akan menjawab tawaran dari Edmund, sebuah panah melesat kencang melewati mereka berdua. Keduanya terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Kini terlihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri tegap dengan gaun merah tengah menarik busurnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai indah diterpa angin malam.

"Menjauh dari adikku, brengsek!" Seru Susan membidik busurnya tepat pada kepala Edmund, mencoba mengancamnya.

Mata Lucy berbinar cerah melihat Susan, masih tidak percaya kakaknya selamat. Sementara itu wajah Edmund mengutuk prajuritnya yang tidak becus menangani wanita –sialan- yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dia tau dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang. Bukan tidak mungkin Susan akan memanah kepalanya.

"Kemari Lucy! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Setengah berteriak, Susan memerintahkan Lucy untuk menjauh. Dengan langkah ragu, kakinya mendekati Susan. Namun belum sempat dirinya melangkah lebih jauh, Edmund menahan lengannya. Mata mereka saling menatap, mencoba mengartikan satu sama lain,sebelum akhirnya Lucy melepaskan lengannya dari Edmund. Lucy tidak menyadari seringaian Edmund semakin melebar saat dirinya dan Susan pergi di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sebuah benda berkilauan,terlihat saat bulan menampakan sinarnya.

Begitu indah dengan sebuah mata rubi merah menghiasinya.

Terpasang sempurna di jari manis milik sang gadis. Tanpa gadis itu sendiri mengetahuinya, takdir telah menetapkannya terikat dengannya.

Kini dia menunggang kuda bersama tersadar tidak ada Caspian diantara mereka. Belum sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi, Susan mulai memacu kudanya cepat ke arah Selatan, meninggalkan Istana dengan segala pesonanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Susan POV<strong>_

Sang mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya, menggantikan bulan sang penguasa malam. Kurasakan rasa sakit mulai menyerang kepalaku. Kilasan memori malam itu satu persatu berputar bagai film dalam ingatanku. Sedikit menahan sakit, mataku melirik Lucy masih tertidur lelap disampingku.

Nyaris saja.

Aku nyaris kehilangan Lucy. Ku akui aku bodoh karena terlalu percaya diri menangani para Penjaga Istana sendirian. Tidak pernah aku pikirkan bahwa –Si Brengsek- itu telah mengetahui rencana kami.

Tadinya aku berniat memberikan makanan –berisi obat tidur- yang telah aku siapkan. Ketika para penjaga itu akan menyantap makananku, teman-teman mereka datang lalu menyeretku ke dalam penjara.

Tak berapa lama Edmund datang menemuiku dengan senyum kemenangan. Dengan lancar dia mengungkap satu persatu rencana matangku. Saat itu pupus sudah harapanku untuk membawa Lucy pergi dari Istana –terkutuk- itu. Setelah Edmund pergi, aku hanya bisa menangisi kebodohanku. Berharap Lucy tetap selamat di tangan Caspian.

Namun betapa kecewanya aku saat melihat seseorang yang aku kenal berdiri dihadapanku.

Dia Caspian.

Orang yang sangat aku percaya.

Dia mengungkapkan semuanya, tentang rencana busuk Edmund untuk perintah Edmund padanya untuk membunuhku.

Sesaat aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataannya, rasa pedih menyerang hatiku. Orang yang aku percaya dan aku cintai ternyata mengkhianatiku.

Caspian menarik pedangnya, menempatkannya pada leherku. Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan mata pisau yang dingin siap memenggal kepalaku.

Tak lama terdengar suara logam berdenting, memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

Aku melihat Caspian menatapku penuh penyesalan, membuatku tertegun sesaat. Kemudian Caspian memberikan dua buah benda yang sangat ku kenal, busur serta panahku. Dengan cepat aku meraih kedua benda tersebut lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Sedikit aku menghela napas karena mengingat kejadian malam itu. Lalu melihat tanganku yang terluka karena busurku sendiri. Sepertinya aku terlalu kencang menarik talinya.

"Susan.." Suara lembut menyapa telingaku, membuatku agak tersentak kaget. Dengan segera aku menutupi lukaku.

"Kau sudah bangun Lu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirimu sendiri Su."

"Maafkan aku Lu, semestinya dari awal aku mendengarkan kata-katamu tentang Caspian." Dengan rasa penyesalan aku memeluk Lucy erat.

"Bukan salahmu Su, semuanya adalah salahku." Jawab Lucy membalas pelukanku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk memberitahukan segalanya, takut sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku perlahan, menatap wajah putih-pucat Lucy dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Kurang tidur, kami berdua memang tidak bisa tidur lelap di Istana.

"Ada sesuatu yang mesti kau ketahui Lu..." Ucapku bergetar.

Lucy memandangku khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja Su?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Aku ingin kau tau bahwa Peter..." Bisa kulihat kilatan kesedihan dari matanya, namun aku tidak boleh berhenti, " Peter...adalah tunanganmu. Dia mencintaimu Lu..."

Cairan hangat mulai berjatuhan, membasahi pipiku. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, kebenaran yang selama ini aku tutup-tutupi.

"Ti..tidak mungkin.." Kata-kata Lucy seakan menusuk hatiku. Tapi aku mencoba mengerti, semua ini pasti sangat membuatnya terpukul.

"Lucy-.." Ucapanku terputus saat Lucy mendorongku dengan kuat. Dia berdiri menatapku dengan sorot mata kecewa.

"Begitu bencinya kau padaku Susan?" Jeritan Lucy bergema diantara pepohonan.

"Kenapa...kau baru memberitahuku? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku!" Serunya marah sambil menangis. "Peter..." raungnya keras.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka dia akan sangat kecewa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lemah, menyaksikan adikku dalam keadaan hancur. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya seperti ini.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya, meraih bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Namun aku terkejut saat Lucy menepis tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh aku..." Sahutnya dingin. Mataku melebar tidak percaya, kata-katanya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Lucy.."

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku, aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Aku mengetahui Lucy hanya dihantui rasa bersalah,tapi entah mengapa malah kurasakan amarah menerpaku, "Kau memang tidak pantas mendapatkannya." Balasku dingin.

Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin ku katakan. Mengapa perkataanku meluncur tanpa bisa kucegah?

"Taukah kau selama ini aku begitu membencimu? Seandainya saja keluargaku tidak mengadopsimu, Peter tidak akan mati..."

"Hentikan!"

"Gara-gara kau! Aku terjebak dalam dunia mengerikan ini! Aku sungguh membencimu!"

"CUKUP!" Jerit Lucy frustasi.

Hatiku kacau balau, ini bukan perkataanku! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal sekejam ini pada Lucy. Bukan ini yang ada di hatiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Hatiku berteriak, namun suaraku seakan tak mau keluar.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, Lucy pergi dari hadapanku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

Secara tiba-tiba rasa sakit menerpa kepalaku. Pandanganku mulai kabur, semua terasa berputar-putar, membuat perutku mual. Setengah sadar aku merasakan seseorang berjalan ke masih sama seperti sebelum aku mengarahkan busurku padanya, kejam dan licik.

Tanganku meraba-raba tanah, berusaha mencari busur dan panahku. Gerakanku terhenti mendapati busur serta panahku berada di tangannya.

Dirinya menyeringai senang, seringaian yang sangat aku ingin hapus dari wajahnya.

"Halo, kakak ipar."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edmund POV<em>**

Aku memandang –wanita sial- itu menggeliat menahan sakit sambil mencari senjata kesayangannya. Begitu menggelikan.

Gerakannya terhenti melihat senjatanya berada di tanganku, membuat diriku semakin senang dengan penderitaannya.

"Halo, kakak ipar." Sapaku mengejek.

Matanya dipenuhi dengan aku sama sekali tidak perduli.

Sambil melangkah dengan tenang, aku mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur ke arahku, seperti berusaha mencengkramku, hah...aku tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Aa..apa yang...k..kau l..lakukan pa..daku?" Ujarnya terbata-bata. Aku mendengus menghina, apa yang aku lakukan padanya?

Jawabanku sangat sederhana, "Membunuhmu secara perlahan."

"Kau tau apa yang ada di tali busurmu?" Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat kesakitan semakin nampak dari wajahnya. "Kuperintahkan seseorang untuk mengoleskan racun yang sangat kuat. Bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kesadarannya dan membunuhnya perlahan."

Bisa kupastikan sekarang dia masih mendengarkanku, "Rencanaku sempurna bukan?" Ucapku mengelilinginya, menikmati setiap momen ketika ajal mulai menjemputnya.

"Dengan bangganya kau melesatkan busurmu ke arahku tanpa mengetahui tanganmu terluka karenanya."

"A..pa...?"

Bukankah sangat menarik? Memilki percakapan singkat dengan kedua adik kakak yang sama bodohnya ketika mereka akan mati? Pikirku sarkastis.

Perlahan tangannya mulai berhenti bergerak, matanya menutup perlahan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan –kakak ipar tersayangku- ketika menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kini semuanya penghalang telah aku singkirkan.

Jadi tidak ada alasan mencegahku untuk mendapatkanmu, Lucy.

**_Yah, saya tahu Edmund semakin lama semakin kejam._**

**_Tapi saya memang lebih suka dia yang seperti itu..._**

**_review please_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aloha, ketemu lagi nih #plakk_**

**_Maaf ya baru bisa publish sekarang, saya anak sekolah yg sibuk#digampar_**

**_Oke, daripada dengerin ocehan saia yg ngelantur mending langsung aja_**

**_Title: Malaikat jatuh_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer: CS Lewis Forever_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If you don't like, don't read, just leave..._**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis bermata biru laut berlari sangat kencang di antara pepohonan. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya tergerai tertiup angin. Mata birunya masih meneteskan air mata, menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya. Hatinya terasa hancur mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Peter? Kakak tirinya adalah tunangannya?

Kakinya terhenti saat merasakan paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen.

Matanya terlihat lelah dan terpukul, terlebih lagi saat Susan mengatakan ia membenci dirinya.

Ya, dia memang pantas dibenci. Dirinya yang menyebabkan Peter dan Susan masuk ke dalam dunia yang mengerikan ini, dunia _Narnia_.

Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu, seandainya dia bisa menyelamatkan Peter.

Bayangan Peter tersenyum kepadanya, kedua orang tuanya, Susan...

Beribu maaf ingin sekali ia ucapkan kepada keluarga Pevensie.

Kini matanya teralih melihat benda kecil berkilauan indah melingkar di jari manisnya. Sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan cincin berbatu rubi merah itu melingkari jarinya.

Kepalanya mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya dan Susan pergi dari Istana. Saat dimana Edmund menahan lengannya. Matanya membulat seketika, apakah saat itu Edmund memasangkan cincin tersebut?

Dilanda kemarahan luar biasa, Lucy berusaha melepaskan cincin itu. Namun cincin itu tak mau lepas, seperti menempel di jarinya. Gerakannya terhenti saat terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah belakangnya.

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kakinya mundur selangkah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dihadapannya kini terdapat seekor singa besar.

Singa yang gagah dengan surai emas mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Singa tersebut mendekatinya secara perlahan, seolah siap memangsanya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Singa tersebut berhenti di dekatnya, menatap dalam mata Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie."

Lucy tersentak saat sang singa menyebutkan namanya, lebih tepatnya terkejut karena sang singa bisa berbicara.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku, dear. Dalam hatimu kau mengetahui siapa aku."Ucapnya tenang dan bijaksana.

"A.. k..kau Aslan?"Tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

Sang singa tersenyum, menampakan gigi taringnya yang panjang. "Ya, sayang. Aku adalah Aslan."

Lucy masih terpaku tidak percaya, Aslan adalah seekor singa?

"Maaf bila aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Banyak hal yang tidak terbayangkan dalam Narnia, tanah ciptaanku."

"Bila kau Aslan..." Tangan Lucy mengepal, "Mengapa kau tidak pernah muncul di hadapan kami?"

Aslan memandang Lucy sendu, seakan mengerti apa yang dialami Lucy. "Aku sungguh menyesal dengan segala peristiwa yang terjadi denganmu. Ini semua takdir yang harus kau jalani, Lucy..."

Hati Lucy kecewa mendengar segala kata-kata Aslan, Takdirnya? Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi takdirnya?

Perlahan Aslan menempatkan cakar besarnya di bahu Lucy, membuat Lucy agak terkejut. "Kau merupakan anak yang baik Lucy, kematian selalu datang pada setiap manusia. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun, termasuk dirimu."

Mendengar kalimat Aslan –entah mengapa- membuat dirinya tenang, perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang tadi ia rasakan tiba-tiba lenyap.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, "Kini aku harus bagaimana Aslan?"

Aslan tersenyum lembut seraya melepaskan cakarnya dari bahu Lucy, "Menjaga Narnia, kau ditakdirkan membawa kedamaian Lucy.."

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa itu artinya aku harus menikah dengan Edmund?"

Raut wajah Aslan berubah sedih, membuat Lucy merasa agak bersalah, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa dear, kau berhak untuk tahu.." Aslan menghela napas, "Edmund merupakan anak yang malang. Terlahir dari seorang ibu garis keturunan penyihir dan ayah seorang Panglima tiran dan kejam. Dia tidak pernah mengenal arti kehidupan, sangat berbeda denganmu."

Kaki Aslan mencakar dedaunan di sekitar Lucy, "Tanah ini merupakan tanah ajaib, dimana semua hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Dan White Witch berhasil mendapatkannya dariku. Saat itu aku membuat ramalan 'Ketika satu anak adam dan dua anak hawa masuk ke dalam Narnia, White Witch serta Miraz dan kerajaan mereka hancur dengan nasib mengitarinya'. White Witch lalu melakukan suatu cara agar ramalanku tidak terwujud. Dengan melahirkan seorang putera yaitu Edmund."

Mata Lucy menatap Aslan heran, "Edmund? Jadi kelahirannya membuat ramalanmu hancur?"

Kepala Aslan mengangguk, "Benar. Namun ramalanku tidak sepenuhnya hancur Lucy,karena kau hidup. Kedamaian Narnia ada ditanganmu..."

Aslan berbalik arah membuat surainya bergoyang lembut. Lucy mengalihkan pandanganya melihat cahaya emas berkilau menutupi tubuh Aslan.

"Aku harus kembali, kini aku percayakan semuanya padamu." Ujar Aslan lembut sebelum akhirnya pergi, menghilang dari pandangan Lucy.

Lucy hanya terdiam, memutar kembali kata-kata Aslan di kepalanya.

Dan satu hal yang masih ia tidak mengerti, mengapa harus dia? Bukankah Susan juga salah satu dari anak hawa?

Pikirannya terganggu dengan satu hal, dia tidak mungkin kembali kepada Susan lalu berkata telah bertemu Aslan bukan?

Tidak! Dia tidak perduli apakah Susan membencinya atau tidak, dia harus memberi tahukan semua ini padanya.

Bertemu dengan Aslan membuat semangat baru muncul di hati Lucy, dia percaya Susan akan memaafkannya. Dia percaya semuanya akan lebih baik.

Kakinya melangkah riang di antara pepohonan, senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Lucy tidak sabar untuk segera meminta maaf pada Susan.

Namun semangatnya luntur ketika melihat seonggok tas dan peralatan mereka tergeletak begitu saja. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Lucy mencoba tetap tenang dan mencari Susan.

"Susan..." Ucapnya pelan.

Dia menunggu, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Susan, aku ingini bicara!" Lucy menaikan oktaf suaranya, membuat beberapa kelelawar yang bersembunyi berterbangan. Lucy terus mencari hingga tak terasa matahari mulai tenggelam. Bisa Lucy rasakan keheningan mulai menyelimuti hutan, bukan, menyelimuti hatinya juga. Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, sebenarnya kemana Susan?

_**Well, saya tahu chapter ini sedikit banget, masih agak bingung mau ngebuat ending gmn...**_

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya sangat membutuhkan ide nih #maksa**_

_**Haha, terserah pada kalian sih, review ya :3**_


End file.
